Abre tus ojos
by J0r
Summary: Ginny había olvidado como eran los colores, hasta que un día llegó Harry para devolverle los matices a su vida, enseñándole otra forma de ver más allá de sus ojos.
1. Mírame

Disclaimer, todo lo que leerán a continuación no me pertenece, ni soy JK ni tampoco soy Cris Morena, así que ya están advertidos.

**Abre tus ojos.**

_Abre tus ojos, mírame, estoy perdido buscándote..._

Bill Weasley le sonrió a su mujer enamorado, Fleur le respondió con un leve apretón de manos mientras sostenía a su pequeña hija en su otro brazo mientras la niña dormía. Ambos miraron con insistencia hacia la escalera esperando a que ella baje, cosa que no sucedía. El ambiente estaba tenso, sin embargo eso no era algo precipitado, ya aquello estaba programado de esa forma pero no por eso iba a resultar menos doloroso.

- Si quieres yo la voy a buscar- dijo la francesa poniéndose de pie y pasándole a su pequeña hija a los brazos de su marido.

- Habla con ella, ya sabes lo delicada que es- Fleur le sonrió con dulzura acariciándole la mejilla.

- Ya no es una niña, cariño; se ha convertido en toda una mujer que al fin esta lista para volver…

- Pero sabes que ella…

- Shh…- la mujer puso sus dedos sobre los labios de Bill y lo hizo callar-. Ella estará bien- sonrió-, la iré a buscar- anunció comenzando a subir las escaleras.

Bill miró como la mujer que amaba iba ascendiendo y luego no pudo evitar suspirar, era mucho tiempo, cinco años viviendo con esa niña, la cual ya no lo era, para que ahora se alejara de elllos como un pájaro que deja su nido. No dudaba que la extrañaría horrores, al igual que su mujer que tanto cariño le había tomado.

- ¿Estás en tu cuarto, querida?- preguntó la rubia mientras golpeaba levemente la puerta del cuarto de su cuñada.

Dentro, Ginny levantó la cabeza y sonrió mientras colocaba las manos en su falda dejando de peinar su largo cabello.

- Pasa, Fleur- la mujer entró con una enorme sonrisa y al verla sonrió con tristeza.

Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado en baúles, y aquellos libros especiales que antes decoraban cada parte del escritorio, ahora ya no los vería, su ropa preciosa, aquella con que tanto esmero Fleur la había hecho usar, ya estaba guardada.

- Ginny…- la rubia se sentó junto a la pelirroja y le acarició el rostro-. No sabes lo que te vamos a extrañar aquí- suspiró-. Ya te lo dije, tú puedes volver aquí con nosotros cuando quieras, sabes que cocino bien, sé que no soy como tu madre, pero he conseguido mantener a tu hermano con vida- ambas rieron con suavidad-, y que está habitación estará siempre preparada para ti- la abrazó-. No olvides todas las ofertas de trabajo que has tenido por tus buenas notas- la voz se le quebró.

- No llores…- le dijo Ginny sonriendo, acariciando su espalda, sintiendo los temblores de Fleur contra su cuello.

- Te has convertido en una más de esta familia, de eso nunca te olvides- la aludida asintió con lágrimas en los ojos que Fleur se apuró a limpiar.

- Me mantendré en contacto contigo, además los vendré a visitar seguido- Fleur sonrió observando el rostro de su cuñada, no cabía duda que era bonita, ella se había esmerado mucho en enseñarle a resaltar los hermosos rasgos que la caracterizaban y en hacerla usar esas ropas que tan bien le sentaban.

- Bueno vamos- Fleur se levantó acomodando la falta de su vestido-. ¿Ya has guardado todo?

- Espero no olvidarme de nada- le dijo Ginny moviendo la cabeza-, cualquier cosa me lo mandas a La Madriguera.

- Claro que sí cariño…

- Extrañaré mucho a Victoire…- Ginny sonrió-. Pero prometo venir para su cumpleaños…

- Vic está durmiendo, es mejor que no se de cuenta de tu partida- suspiró observando como Ginny se quedaba parada en el medio de la habitación-. Espera a que bajo estas cosas mientras tú te despides de la casa.

- Gracias- susurró Ginny mientras Fleur con magia hacía mover los enormes baúles hacia fuera de la habitación.

Ginny inspiró una vez más muy fuerte y luego soltó el aire con una sonrisa trémula, no iba a ser fácil volver a casa habiendo vivido tanto tiempo en Francia, no iba a ser fácil asentarse en Inglaterra, pero extrañaba horrores a sus padres y hermanos, además ella le había prometido a Ron que iba a volver. Despacio comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, tocó la perilla de ella una última vez y la cerró, era definitivo, ya aquella no era su casa, simplemente era la casa de Bill y Fleur.

La pareja observó como Ginny bajaba la escalera con su mano sobre la baranda, su cabello suelto y brillante contrastaba con el color pálido del vestido que llevaba. Fleur estaba orgullosa, haber ayudado a Ginny en esos cinco años había sido maravilloso, luego de ver en la persona que se había convertido, sabía que su amiga, porque eso eran lo que eran además de cuñadas, tendría más de un lío amoroso como los había tenido allí, cosa de la que Bill estaba lo menos enterado posible.

- ¿Han visto a Lilah?

- Yo la saqué hace un rato al patio, ya sabes lo juguetona que es- dijo Bill, Ginny asintió hacia donde había escuchado la voz de su hermano.

- Te voy a extrañar mucho Bill.

- Yo también pequeña- respondió abrazándola y besando su cabello-. Ya te lo ha dicho Fleur pero te lo repito, vuelve cuando quieras, esta casa también es tuya.

- Gracias por todo…- susurró Ginny antes de quebrarse y ser abrazada por la pareja, lo cierto es que los quería demasiado como para no extrañarlos.

En eso el sonido de la puerta abrirse sorprendió a todos, pero Ginny al igual que los otros, sonrieron al saber de qué se trataba, simplemente era Lilah, la perra de Ginny, que había entrado a la casa.

- Lilah también extrañará la casa- dijo Ginny inclinándose hacia la perra acariciando aquel lugar detrás de las orejas que tanto le gustaba.

- En la madriguera tendrá mucho lugar para jugar, además podrá perseguir a los gnomos.

- Se divertirá mucho- Ginny asintió sonriendo con melancolía, extrañaría la voz de esa mujer tan buena.

- Ya es hora de irme- Fleur dejó escapar un sollozo antes de abrazarla otra vez-. Vendré a verte seguido…

- Promete que te vas a cuidar, que no vas a dejar que ningún chico raro se te acerque- Ginny asintió divertida mientras caminaban hacia la puerta-, y que vas a tocar esa música tan linda como siempre lo has hecho.

- Te quiero mucho…- susurró abrazándola-. Nunca te olvides de eso- dijo por último para separarse y tomarse del brazo de Bill.

- Enseguida estaré de vuelta, cielo- dijo el hombre a su mujer mientras esta se despedía de Lilah, la cachorra de Ginny.

- Tengan cuidado, y no te olvides que esta también es tu casa, Ginny- le dijo antes de que ambos hermanos junto a Lilah, se desaparecieran en el jardín de su casa.

o0o0o

- ¿Has visto a Ron?- preguntó Harry entrando al despacho de Hermione luego de tocar la puerta-. Necesito que me de unos informes y no sé dónde se ha metido.

- Él no está... recuerda que te pidió permiso el otro día para salir un momento por la mañana- le respondió la castaña levantando la vista de su escritorio.

- ¿Tardará mucho en volver?

- Calculo que vendrá después de la comida- le sonrió-. No te olvides que fue a buscar a su hermana que llegaba hoy de Francia.

- No me acordaba…- Harry se sentó en la silla que había frente al escritorio, él conocía a Ginny desde hacía años, pero cuando ella fue mayor de edad decidió irse a vivir con Bill y Fleur a estudiar música, algo que por lo que le había comentado Hermione, le encantaba.

- Ya sabes la adoración que tiene por su hermana- sonrió con tristeza-. Además de ese sentimiento de culpa que jamás se le va a ir- suspiró y Harry la miró con comprensión-. Por lo que me contó Fleur, Ginny está muy cambiada. Hace como un año que no la veo.

Harry guardó silencio recordando a la hermana de Ron, la única hermana que tenía, con la cual había compartido muchos años de su vida en el colegio, y con la cual había festejado más de una Navidad.

- Debe ser complicado todo para ella, si para nosotros lo es, ella lo debe sentir el doble- dijo él de repente.

- No me cabe duda de eso…- Hermione acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja-, pero mira todo lo que ha logrado, estudió y se recibió. Por lo que estoy enterada recibió muchas ofertas de trabajo allí en Francia, pero prefirió volverse a Inglaterra.

- Recuerdo la fiesta de despedida, ella estaba muy decidida en hacer eso- sonrió-. Es una mujer que sabe lo que quiere.

- Totalmente de acuerdo- le sonrió buscando unos papeles en el escritorio-. Recuerda que esta noche Ron y sus padres te han invitado a la fiesta de bienvenida de Ginny- Harry la miró extrañado.

- También me había olvidado de eso… ¿No te parece un poco desubicado que yo vaya a esa fiesta?

- Para nada, a pesar de que no hayas tenido una relación estrecha con Ginny, ella siempre te guardó un cariño especial, ya sabes… Eres el mejor amigo de su hermano, deberías ir- Harry se quedó pensando un momento en lo que Hermione le había dicho, las comidas en la casa de los Weasley eran moneda corriente en su vida.

- Puede ser…

- Espero que vayas, no sea por culpa de la tonta de Lucy que te pierdas la comida.

- No sé por qué metes a Lucy en esto- Hermione lo miró con las cejas levantadas-. Ya te dije que es sólo una conocida.

- ¿De esas que se meten en tu cama?

- Cállate…- le dijo sonriendo haciendo sonreír también a su amiga.

o0o0o

Ron había llegado media hora antes al Departamento de Regulación del Transporte Mágico, el traslador que Ginny había escogido debía llegar a las once, en ese momento sólo faltaban unos pocos minutos, pero estaba que se moría de impaciencia.

La había visto en la última Navidad, de eso habían pasado como seis meses, y siempre que la veía no podía evitar que la culpa lo carcomiera.

Porque a pesar de todo lo que le dijeran, lo que ella misma le respondiera al inquirir alguna vez su dolor por el estado de ella, él seguía sintiéndose mal. Era su hermana, siempre la iba a ayudar, pero sabiendo que él era el culpable de que ella estuviese en ese estado, hacía que su responsabilidad sea mayor. A él le hubiese encantado haberla apoyado como lo hizo Bill hacía cinco años, él en esos momentos aún no tenía los recursos, sin embargo ahora sí, y haría todo lo posible para que ella estuviese mejor que nadie.

No le importaba tener que vivir con ella para toda la vida, lo había hablado con Hermione, la cual le había sonreído y había aceptado esa decisión, no sin antes decirle que estaba equivocado y advertirle que Ginny no era ninguna inválida y que se sabía valer por si misma.

Pero vamos, eso no era cierto, o el menos eso pensaba Ron cuando aquel círculo del centro comenzó a vibrar y entonces aparecieron unas personas todas apretadas, sosteniendo una sucia botella por el cuello, al igual que Ginny, con su cabello largo y su mascota al lado, la mascota que él le había regalado.

- ¡Ginny!- la llamó al verla, la chica se giró al oír su voz y le sonrió feliz antes de dejarse abrazar por los brazos de Ron que la levantaron del suelo y la hicieron reír.

- ¡Bájame Ron- chilló-, parecemos dos chiquillos…- le dijo Ginny sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios.

- No te olvides que yo soy tu hermano mayor- la regañó con cariño abrazándola por la cintura-. ¡Que enorme que está Lilah!- sonrió acariciando la cabeza de la cachorra de labrador.

- Vamos, que nos terminarán echando si sigues gritando así- le dijo divertida-. Además sabes que no permiten este tipo de animales en el Ministerio.

- No te olvides que hablas de tu hermano Ron Weasley, el mejor amigo de Harry Potter, yo hago lo que quiero- Ginny lo golpeó con el codo tomándose luego de su brazo, soltando una risa cantarina.

- ¿Cómo está Harry?-e preguntó aprovechando que Rpn lo había nombrado-. La última vez me habías contado que estaba de novio.

- Él siempre está de novio, pero con alguna diferente- Ginny rió con fuerza.

- ¿Y Hermione? Le tengo que contar un montón de cosas a ella.

- Ahora está trabajando, pero cuando termine con eso te irá a ver inmediatamente. Me ha agotado esta última semana siempre hablando de ti- le dijo mientras se metían en un ascensor.

- ¿Cómo está el día? ¿No estoy un poco desabrigada?- indagó señalando su ropa veraniega.

- Está haciendo calor, así que no te morirás de frío- le dijo viendo el vestido claro que llevaba-. ¿Quieres ir por la red Flú o prefieres que nos aparezcamos?

- Quiero oler el aroma de Londres, caminemos un poco Ron- el chico asintió tomando mejor a su hermana del brazo y con la otra mano a Lilah por la correa, la perrita que le había obsequiado hacía dos Navidades.

Ginny disfrutó del aire fresco en el rostro y del contínuo parloteo de la gente al pasar por su lado, a pesar del tráfico ella supo convencer a Ron de que la llevara caminando a tomar algo, hacía años que no paraba en el Caldero Chorreante.

- ¿Qué quieres tomar?- le preguntó Ron tomando asiento cerca de la barra.

- Una cerveza de manteca, no hay nada como las que hacen en este lugar- Tom el cantinero le sonrió agradecido.

- Y otra para mi Tom- le pidió Ron mientras jugaba con Lilah. Ambos guardaron silencio y Ron pudo notar el enorme cambio que Francia había surtido en su hermana.

- Quiero ir a Hogsmeade un día de estos, muero por volver a caminar por esas calles- comentó Ginny disfrutando de ese ambiente familiar y extrañable.

- No ha cambiado nada, luego de la guerra lo han reconstruido- bebió de su vaso de cerveza.

- Lamento mucho no haber estado contigo en esos momentos tan feos…- Ginny buscó la mano de su hermano sobre la mesa y se la apretó con fuerza.

- No tienes nada que lamentar, Ginny- se apresuró a responder él-. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo con que en Francia estarías más segura que aquí, sabes que fueron momentos muy oscuros esos para nosotros.

- A ustedes tres los deben tener como héroes…

- Harry más que nada, pero sabes que él no se lo toma en serio. Hermione se ha aprovechado un poco de su reconocimiento para promulgar leyes a favor de los elfos domésticos- Ginny negó divertida.

- Una de las cosas que más extrañé de todo, eran las charlas con ella, todo lo que nos divertíamos en el colegio hasta que ustedes se recibieron- sonrió con tristeza-. Luego ese año me ayudaron mucho mis compañeros, pero sabes que no es lo mismo.

- Lamento haberte dejado sola- le dijo Ron acariciándole la mano-, nosotros ya habíamos terminado, y con todo el mal acechando…

- Lo sé. Estoy agradecida por lo que han hecho, si no fuera por ustedes lo más seguro es que no tendríamos futuro- suspiró haciendo un gesto con los labios- ¿Y mamá?

Ron le respondió y hablando de esa forma pasaron lo que quedaba de la mañana, luego los tres se aparecieron en la Madriguera en donde Molly y Arthur los recibieron con enorme alegría, que la pequeña Ginny volviese a casa luego de cinco años era razón de festejo.

- ¡Mírate que linda estás!

- Todo es obra de Fleur- giró sobre si misma mostrando su vestido-. Ella me dijo que es de un color claro y que me sentaba bien con mi cabello.

- Te queda hermoso hijita- Molly la abrazó-. ¡He preparado tu comida favorita! Y luego a la noche haremos una fiesta.

- No hace falta mamá…

- ¿Cómo que no hace falta? No todos los días regresa nuestra única hija después de cinco años, eso merece un festejo, ¡ay no!, no te subas al sofá- retó a Lilah la cual se había acostado en uno de los muebles de la sala.

- Es buenita, solamente se acuesta para dormir durante el día, a la noche lo hace conmigo- tocando la pared se acercó a donde estaba el sillón, Ron le había dicho que estaba todo tal cual cuando se fue, y acaricio a Lilah en el cuello-. Al principio nos costó educarla con Fleur, pero luego terminó aprendiendo- la perra se paró sobre sus brazos y le lamió el rostro-. No hagas eso, Lilah- la retó divertida.

Molly miró a su hija con lágrimas en los ojos, totalmente orgullosa por todo lo que había hecho, Ron le sonrió con tristeza mientras se despedía de ellos con la excusa de volver al trabajo. Pero la verdad es que ese tipo de escenas le dolían demasiado. Su hermana no lo merecía.

o0o0o

- ¿Has ido a buscar a Ginny?- le preguntó Harry al verlo aparecer en su despacho.

- Sí, y la he llevado a casa- se dejó caer en la silla tallándose el rostro con las manos, su cara no era la mejor.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Lo mismo de siempre…- bufó Ron-. La tendrías que ver, lo linda que está, no me extraña que Bill me haya enviado esa carta advirtiéndome de la cantidad de pretendientes que la agobiaban en Francia.

- No me digas…- Harry sonrió divertido-. Pero debes dejarla, ella ya es una mujer adulta.

- Tú sabes como son los tipos de hoy, ella siendo tan bonita, pero estando en ese estado… Es fácil que abusen de su inocencia- Harry negó con la cabeza mientras acomodaba unas carpetas.

- Que no te escuche decir eso, recuerdo que en el colegio tenía un carácter fuerte, es capaz de hechizarte si sabe que le tienes lástima.

- No es lástima- dijo Ron con la voz neutra.

- ¿Y entonces qué es? ¿Culpa?- Harry frunció el ceño observando a su amigo, era hora que superara esa situación de su pasado.

- Solamente quiero ser un buen hermano para ella, no quiero que sufra.

- Ya es grande para saber lo que quiere, no porque no sea como todos va a ser más débil- Ron iba a replicar algo pero Harry lo hizo callar con un gesto de la mano-. Deberías hablarlo con ella, la última vez que lo hicieron fue hace cinco años, y seguro que la respuesta sigue siendo la misma…

- ¿Pero de qué me sirve? Ella sigue estando igual y todo por mi culpa.

- No fue tu culpa, Ron, tenías nueve años- intentó convencerlo.

- Mi madre me había dejado a su cargo, yo no le tendría que haber dicho eso, no tendría que haberla retado a que se suba a ese árbol- lo miró a los ojos y Harry notó como los tenía brillantes-. He arruinado su vida para siempre.

- Se enojaría mucho si supiese lo que piensas, no le has arruinado nada, mira todo lo que ha logrado- suspiró-. Comprendo que sea dificil para tí, pero mírala, ha estudiado música, Hermione me ha dicho que era la mejor de su clase, ¿qué más puede pedir? Tal vez no sea como nosotros, pero no por eso va a ser menos.

- Tu no lo entiendes…- replicó Ron con amargura mirando el suelo.

- No, no lo entiendo, pero tengo sentido común al igual que todos menos tú, no eres el culpable- Ron sin responderle se levantó y salió del despacho. Harry sabía que estaba enojado y que tal vez había hablado un poco de más.

Harry buscó el teléfono móvil entre los papeles y llamó a Hermione, aunque estaban ambos en el Ministerio, era preferible avisarle de esa forma, así sería más rápido.

- Hermione, Ron ha vuelto… He hablado con él, sí sobre Ginny- esperó a que Hermione le diga algo-. Si, lo mismo de siempre, creo que se ha enojado conmigo- la chica respondió-. Bien, luego me cuentas lo que te dice. ¿Qué? ¿A las siete? Bien a esa hora estoy en La Madriguera- dijo antes de cortar y recostarse contra la butaca. Ron siempre iba a ser un cabeza dura.

o0o0o

Finalmente Harry y Ron no habían vuelto a hablar del tema, juntos habían ido a La Madriguera luego de cumplir el horario en el Ministerio, Hermione había terminado todo antes de tiempo e iba aprovechar para hablar con Ginny a solas antes de la comida, ambas tenían muchas cosas de las cuales ponerse al día, especialmente de esas cosas que solo les concierne a las mujeres.

Ambos chicos llegaron a la casa cuando Molly estaba cocinando y hablaba con una de sus nueras, Audrey, la mujer de Percy. Hermione se había llevado a Ginny al Callejón Diagon, la pelirroja hacía años que no comía un helado de Florean Fontescue, por lo que según les había contado los hermanos de Ron, estaba muy animada.

Mientras esperaban, George y Fred repartieron unas botellas de cerveza entre todos y se dispusieron a jugar un juego de cartas, con ese mazo que Harry jugó la primera vez que pisó esa casa, era una reliquia.

Hermione y Ginny se estaban demorando y Ron estaba algo nervioso por eso, no es que fuere sobre protector con su novia, al menos no más de lo necesario, sabía perfectamente que ella podía cuidarse por si misma; pero algo diferente era su hermana, ella simplemente no podía estar sola, estaba con su novia, su mano derecha, pero igual no estaba tranquilo.

Tomó su teléfono móvil y comenzó a marcar el número de la castaña cuando un ladrido en el patio de la casa lo hizo mirar hacia la puerta con los ojos bien abiertos. Al instante se escucharon voces femeninas charlando entre ellas muy alegres y divertidas mientras reían.

Harry levantó la cabeza al sentir la puerta abrirse y fijó los ojos en el perro de pelaje dorado que entraba corriendo a la casa y se subía encima del sofá, junto a Ron. El pelirrojo lo tomó del cuello y comenzó a jugar con el animal, Harry se rió ante esa escena, en especial cuando el cachorro le lamió una de las mejillas llegando hasta el ojo, su amigo se quitó la viscosa saliba con una mano, haciendo reir a los gemelos. Sin embargo, luego la vista del moreno volvió a desviarse a la puerta en donde su mejor amiga entraba junto a una mujer pelirroja caminando a su lado, la chica llevaba un bastón de aquellos tan característico para su estado, y llevaba lentes oscuros para ocultar sus continuos ojos cerrados.

- Hola familia…- dijo con la voz cantarina Ginny adentrándose en la casa con total naturalidad-. ¡Que bien que huele eso mamá!

- ¿No es que acaban de volver de comer helados?- Ginny sacó la lengua hacia el lugar en donde Fred se había burlado de ella.

- Cállate.

- Ahora con Ron y contigo nos quedaremos sin nada para comer- se quejó George de forma gruñona.

- ¿Está Ron aquí?- movió la cabeza como buscando a alguien y Ron se paró a su lado tomando su mano.

- ¿Se divirtieron?- indagó el pelirrojo más chico.

- ¡Un montón!, Hermione me hizo recorrer todo el callejón- sonrió-. Él olor de los negocios es tan característico- movió las manos intentando expresarse-. No se dan una idea de lo que extrañaba este lugar…- movió su nariz de una forma graciosa y caminó hacia Harry-. ¿Hay alguien más?- Harry miró nervioso como ella se le acercaba, observó sus labios rosados fruncidos y las pequeñas pecas de su nariz, y no supo por qué, pero su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza ante la presencia de esa chica que hacía años que no veía.

- Ho-hola Ginny, soy Harry- ella sonrió dirigiéndose hacia él-. Tus padres me han invitado…

- ¡Gracias por venir!- le dijo ella contenta abalanzándose sobre él y abrazándolo por el cuello, su voz le había indicado en donde se hallaba.

- No es nada- Harry le devolvió el gesto con torpeza, algo turbado por el aroma del cabello de la chica-. ¿Cómo no iba a venir? Eres la hermana de mi mejor amigo- ella se separó de él radiante y lo besó en la mejilla.

- No tenías ninguna obligación- se acercó a él y por inercia buscó su oído-. Gracias por cuidarlo tanto- susurró agradecida.

Harry se quedó parado en el lugar sintiendo como cada extremidad se estremecía de algo que no lograba precisar, ante las palabras de ella murmuradas en su oído, el calor de su aliento, el aroma de su piel. Ginny había regresado y ahora hablaba con sus hermanos, y simplemente, él no podía dejar de mirarla, era más fuerte que él.

* * *

No me pregunten por qué estoy publicando una historia nueva cuando tengo dos que actualizar, porque no lo sé.

Esta historia nació uná mañana mientras viajaba escuchando una canción, para quienes la quieran se llama _Abre tus ojos _y es de los Teen Angels, de la serie Casi Ángeles de Argentina. Sí una novela de adolescentes que miraba todas las tardes con mi sobrina, y bueno, algunas cosas se te pegan. Y no sé, me basé en una historia de esa novela, y tomé prestadas ideas e intenté adaptarlas al mundo mágico. Lo sé, una locura, pero veremos lo que sale de esto.

Espero no afectar la sensibilidad de nadie, plantear a esta Ginny diferente y especial es medio complicado, y espero no irme por las ramas. Básicamente, como lo dice el summary, Harry la ayudará a ver el mundo de una forma diferente, así que bueno... ¡Eso es todo!

Desde ya agradesco que hayan leído hasta acá, y espero que me acompañen en esta nueva aventura, algo arriesgada, pero que realmente me gusta.

¿Dedicatorias? ninguna en especial, es para toda persona que tenga ganas de salir adelante, de superar los problemas y ser feliz.

Los quiero muchísimo, y nos leemos en el próximo.

Jor.


	2. Tócame

_Abre tus ojos, tócame._

El regreso de Ginny había cambiado por completo los hábitos de la familia Weasley, los gemelos ya no dejaban sus cosas tiradas por la sala de la Madriguera, ni tampoco desordenaban nada; era del conocimiento de todos que Ginny, necesitaba que todo estuviese ordenado de la misma forma siempre, su condición lo ameritaba. Por otra parte, Ron estaba muy pendiente de ella, varias veces almorzaba a su lado y la acompañaba junto a Hermione a recorrer la ciudad, y por supuesto, Harry se veía directamente afectado por eso, pues él, siendo el mejor amigo de Hermione y Ron, era continuamente invitado a esas salidas, y por un lado, no podía negarse, y por el otro, él no quería hacerlo.

La verdad es que desde que la muchacha había vuelto a su hogar, las ganas de verla se habían hecho constantes, se sentía tan bien al escuchar su risa o al oír sus pasos premeditados y suaves junto al típico sonido de la perra Lilah a su lado. Aquel hermoso animal la seguía como si fuera su sombra, y todos en la familia trataban a la mascota como un integrante más, ya que era la mano derecha que Ginny utilizaba para guiarse.

Harry se había enterado que Ron se había enojado mucho con Hermione, y Ginny al enterarse de eso le había retirado la palabra a su hermano, cosa que le dolía. Sin embargo, Harry de alguna manera entendía perfectamente ambos puntos. Ron se sentía culpable por su estado y cualquier cosa que le pasara a la muchacha lo tomaría como su propia responsabilidad. Pero por otro lado había que ponerse en el lugar de Ginny, una mujer adulta que sabe manejarse en un mundo de colores que para ella es oscuro, no le iba a pasar nada si se quedaba sentada sola en ese restaurante mientras Hermione hacía unos trámites en una embajada cercana.

Pero no, Ronald siempre tendía a exagerar las cosas y ahora esa era la situación, con Ginny muy enojada con su hermano, un Ron tremendamente culpable y una Hermione triste.

Harry sentía que debía hacer algo; por ello estaba allí, en la Madriguera, yendo a ver a Ginny para hablar con ella, e intentar convencerla de solucionar todo.

El chico aún no se podía acostumbrar a su sonrisa luminosa, a pesar de estar de vuelta ya hacía casi dos meses, él aún no se apegaba a su fácil humor. Sin embargo ella lo trataba con una total confianza, como si fuera un hermano más.

- Hola señora Weasley.

- ¡Harry, querido!- Molly abrazó al chico al abrir la puerta de entrada-. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Aprovechando que el día está bastante agradable he decidido darles una visita- Molly cerró la puerta y se dirigió con el chico hacia la sala.

- Ronald no está aquí, dijo que este fin de semana no vendría.

- Lo sé- Molly le sonrió con tristeza comprendiendo un poco más.

- ¿Entonces cuál es la razón de que estés aquí?

- La verdad es que vengo a hablar con Ginny, no soporto ver a Ron y a Hermione enojados, ni tampoco que anden como fantasmas por la vida- guardó silencio un momento, esperando a que la mujer dijera algo.

- Te entiendo, yo he intentado hablar con ella pero no me hace caso- suspiró-. Sé que le caes bien, las veces que han salido los cuatro juntos ha vuelto muy feliz- se dirigió a la cocina seguida del chico.

- Por eso pensé, que tal vez…

- No perdemos nada con intentarlo, ¿no?- la mujer sonrió afable y señaló por la ventana de la cocina a la chica que estaba sentada en un pequeño banco de madera.

- Gracias- Harry le sonrió y caminó hacia la chica que estaba en silencio.

Harry no pudo evitar extrañarse al verla tan tranquila, la mujer estaba junto a Lilah y no se percató de él hasta el momento en donde la perra quiso saludarlo con alegría, el animal ladró en forma de bienvenida.

- ¿Quién vino, bonita?- preguntó Ginny quitándose lo auriculares del oído, pues estaba escuchando música.

- Soy yo, Harry- la mujer le sonrió girándose hacia él, y Harry se sorprendió al verla por primera vez sin anteojos oscuros.

- Hola Harry, ¿cómo has estado?

- ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?- ella sonrió moviéndose a un costado, dándole lugar.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí un día sábado? Al menos imaginaba que pasarías la tarde con alguna amiga de esas que tienes- Harry se rió.

- Pues te equivocas, no tengo ninguna amiga con quien pasar la tarde en este momento.

- Que raro, me pareció escuchar el otro día en la radio que te vieron saliendo con una modelo conocida.

- Tú hablas de Romilda, pero es sólo alguien a quien pocas veces he visto, hemos comido alguna que otra vez pero nada más- él estiró las piernas una vez estuvo sentado a su lado-. Lo que dicen de mi en las noticias son todas mentiras, tan sólo mis amigos saben con quien salgo.

- Al menos ellos lo saben- acarició distraídamente a Lilah tras las orejas-. ¿Entonces qué te trae por acá?

- Pensé que tal vez tú lo sabrías- ella sonrió curvando sus labios.

- Puedo imaginármelo- suspiró-. Pero no creo que te sirva de algo.

Harry no quiso replicar, prefirió observar como ella mantenía los ojos cerrados escuchando en silencio algo de lo que de seguro, él no se podía percatar.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque Ron siempre va a ser igual, nunca va a cambiar, pensé que tal vez con estos años separados, si lo haría, pero al parecer fue peor- la sonrisa se había borrado de su cara.

- Todos estos años que has estado lejos fueron como un suplicio para él…- dejó escapar un suspiro mientras buscaba las palabras para continuar-. No te voy a mentir ni tampoco quiero adornarte las palabras.

- Yo quiero que sean sinceros, mi cabeza funciona bien- dijo algo ofendida frunciendo la boca-, simplemente soy ciega, eso no significa que no pueda hacer nada por mi misma- acotó con amargura.

- Y te comprendo, pero debes comprenderlo a él.

- Yo he tratado de hacerlo recapacitar muchas veces- lo interrumpió.

- Y no eres la única, toda tu familia, Hermione y yo se lo decimos, lo animamos, pero él no nos hace caso.

- Es un tonto…

- Pero te quiere Ginny, te quiere y por eso hace todo esto, por eso te cuida tanto.

- Tú no entiendes…

- Si te entiendo.

- Jamás has estado ciego…

- Pero fui el elegido- ella no le dijo nada por lo que él continuó-, créeme que de alguna manera te comprendo- guardó silencio-. Sé que muchos esperan cosas de ti que no son lo que ellos piensan, en tu caso imaginan que necesitas de ayuda, de alguien siempre a tu lado, y no es así. No somos lo que aparentamos, eso lo tuve que aprender a la fuerza, ni tampoco somos lo que los demás esperan.

- Lo sé.

- Deber entender que para él es difícil verte así.

- ¿Crees que estoy siendo muy dura con él?

- Tal vez sí…

El silencio se interpuso entre la charla un poco tensa que estaban teniendo, sin embargo no fue uno de esos momentos incómodos en donde alguno de los dos deseaba irse, todo lo contrario, el silencio era compartido, era un llamado a la reflexión, algo que ambos andaban necesitando.

- Realmente ya no entiendo nada. Nunca fue fácil hacerle comprender a los demás que yo estaba bien, porque así lo estoy- sonrió con tristeza.

- Se te nota contenta, como renovada… No eres la misma persona que eras cuando te fuiste a Francia.

- Fleur tuvo mucho que ver en eso, ella fortaleció el vínculo con mi misma, le debo mucho.

- Recuerdo que con Hermione no la querían- ella sonrió con complicidad dirigiendo su atención hacia donde estaba el chico.

- Era la novia de mi hermano mayor, era normal que nadie en la casa la quisiera- dijo divertida-. Pero realmente es una mujer muy buena, una gran persona…- la sonrisa sincera que adornaba su rostro era enorme-, ella me llevó el primer día a la universidad ¿sabes?, me ordenaba la ropa por colores y yo podía vestirme sin pedirle ayuda a ella. Hasta me enseñó a maquillar- rió-. Fue un importante pilar para mí en estos últimos cinco años.

- ¿La extrañas?

- Demasiado… pero creo que era hora de que disfrutara de su maternidad, conmigo no era lo mismo.

- Dudo mucho que hayas sido una carga para ellos.

- Sé que no, ellos jamás lo pensarían así. Pero yo me sentía como que estaba de más, y de alguna manera era hora de alejarme e intentar recomponer mi vida en el lugar donde nací, era lo que necesitaba.

Molly los llamó a comer luego de un rato, y Ginny muy gustosa aceptó el brazo que le ofreció Harry para guiarla. Lilah de alguna manera comprendía la ayuda que era él para su dueña, ya que la mascota, totalmente despreocupada, comenzó a correr libre por el campo persiguiendo unos cuantos pajaritos que se paraban a comer el maíz con el que Molly alimentaba a las gallinas.

La mano de Ginny era suave y cálida, lo tomaba con firmeza y seguridad, demostrándole la confianza que le tenía, todo lo que depositaba en él y Harry de alguna forma se sintió conmovido.

El almuerzo fue tranquilo, siendo divertido con anécdotas francesas y de Quidditch que tanto Harry como Ginny intercambiaban. Molly había preparado un improvisado postre de crema y chocolate que Harry comió con ganas y Ginny sólo aceptó un pequeño plato, pues debía cuidar un poco su figura.

- Mi madre cocina demasiado, y ya tengo unos pantalones que me quedan algo ajustados- comentó riendo, colocando su cabello a un lado.

- Pues como estás, estás bien, y unos kilos de más ni se te notarían- ella se sonrojó un poco-. ¿Por qué siempre usas anteojos oscuros? Ahora no los llevas puestos y tu rostro se luce mucho mejor.

- Nosotros, las personas ciegas, al no ejercitar la vista ni la ubicación, con el tiempo de alguna manera perdemos la coordinación de ellos- murmuró-, y no queda muy agradable a la vista.

- Pero tus ojos son normales, hasta siguen teniendo color.

- El medimago me dijo que era algo que solía ocurrir, pero que podía cambiar de un día para otro. Yo ya era algo grande cuando perdí la vista, por ello es algo más retardado ese proceso, lo aprendido es algo complicado de perder. Pero no sé… de alguna manera es lo que me corresponde…

- Yo no lo creo así.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que no lo creo así, no porque no puedas ver, debes condenar a los demás a no poder verte por completo. Déjame decirte que eres una chica muy linda y es una lástima que no te muestres tal como eres a los demás.

- Pues gracias, dices cosas muy lindas- dijo Ginny levantándose de la mesa, tomando su pequeño plato de postre para dejarlo sobre la mesada.

Los dos caminaron hacia el parque y se volvieron a sentar en ese pequeño banquito. En las horas que pasaron hablaron de la vida, de la música, de la familia y sobre todo lo que esperaban para el futuro.

- La música es mi vida, es lo que yo puedo hacer, en lo que estoy calificada.

- ¿Nunca intentaste hacer otra cosa?

- De pequeña siempre tuve diferentes sueños, quería jugar al Quidditch, adoro ese deporte. Cuando alguno de mis hermanos me lleva a andar en escoba, me siento tan a gusto… es una lástima no poder ver el hermoso paisaje que seguro hay al frente. Otra cosa que me encantan es la indumentaria, las telas son tan lindas, tan suaves al tacto… siempre le robaba a mamá retazos de tela y le hacía ropa a mis muñecas, era algo que me fascinaba- Harry observaba como Ginny hablaba y se expresaba, y se sorprendía cada día más de la fortaleza que ella tenía.

- Todavía puedes hacer muchas de esas cosas, yo si quieres te puedo llevar a volar las veces que quieras, eso sí, la costura no es lo mío, así que paso- Ginny rió divertida.

- Ya lo sé, pero eso ha quedado en el pasado, mi presente es la música- suspiró-. Aunque no te niego que hay veces que me gustaría hacer esas cosas por mi cuenta.

Hablando de un millón de cosas se pasaron la tarde, comiendo las galletas que Molly había cocinado y tomando zumo de naranja mientras los pájaros cantaban sobre los árboles.

Ron llegó a la hora de la cena, junto a su novia. Harry les había avisado que estaría en la casa, pero ellos no estaban preparados vara ver tanta familiaridad entre Harry y Ginny.

- ¡Buenas noches, familia!- exclamó Ron.

- ¡Al fin han llegado!- exclamó Molly Weasley con las manos en la cintura-. ¡No quería tener que volver a calentar la comida!

- Lo sentimos Molly, lo que pasa es que hemos pasado por una heladería- dijo Hermione mostrando la bolsa que llevaba en sus manos.

- ¿Han traído helado?- indagó Ginny siendo ayudada por Harry a levantarse.

- Y de tus gustos favoritos- respondió Ron tomándola por los hombros y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Genial!- Hermione miró brevemente a Harry y el chico le respondió a su pregunta muda con un asentimiento.

- Harry, acompáñame a la cocina, así mantenemos el frío del helado- Harry siguió a su amiga dejando que Ron y Ginny se quedaran solos en la sala.

Ron miro a su hermana, aquella pequeña niña con la nariz y las mejillas llenas de pecas que siempre lo seguía siendo pequeña, y que ahora estaba mucho más alta y más adulta que hacía más de quince años atrás.

- Ginny…

- No hace falta Ron- la pelirroja tomó su mano con cariño-. No quiero pelear más contigo.

- Lo siento…

- Perdóname tú- Ginny se sentó en el pequeño sofá y lo instó a su hermano a que haga lo mismo.

- Trataré de no ser tan sobreprotector contigo…- Ginny le tomó el rostro con las manos e intentó que la mirara a la cara.

- No tienes que serlo, yo aprecio que me cuiden, me gusta que lo hagan. Pero Ron, no me va a pasar nada… créeme cuando te digo que puedo conmigo misma- sonrió-. Me costó mucho hacérselo entender a Bill, y creo que fue algo que jamás logré a pesar de que Fleur intervenía constantemente…

- Tú estás así por mi culpa…

- Nadie tiene la culpa…- lo abrazó-. Estoy cansada de hacértelo entender- suspiró.

- Ginny.

- Gracias por cuidarme tanto- lo besó en la mejilla-. Ahora vamos a comer que sino mamá nos matará, sabes lo pesada que se pone… Y por favor, deja de hacer enojar a Hermione, ella quiere lo mejor para ti.

Ron se quedó viendo como su hermana caminaba hacia la cocina, tomándose de las paredes para no llevarse nada por delante. Con frustración se llevó una mano a la cabeza y luego se talló el rostro nervioso.

Nadie le quitaría esa culpa que él llevaba encima, aunque todos dijeran que no había sido así.

* * *

¿Hay alguien ahí? era hora que actualizara esta historia así que estoy poniendo manos a la obra. Este capítulo no dice mucho pero los próximos se pondrán mejores. Los capítulos no serán muchos, tengo planificados unos cuantos más, y prometo actualizar pronto, al igual que la otra historia.

Los adoro, Jor.


	3. Ven a mí

_Abre tus ojos, ven a mí_

Ron estaba acostado en su cama, observando como en el techo de su habitación la luz del sol tenía diferentes matices al atravesar el suave género de las cortinas que Hermione había elegido para esa habitación.

La castaña estaba dormida a su lado, con una de sus piernas enredadas a las suyas, descansando su cabeza sobre el pecho masculino, Ron tenía uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella mientras acariciaba con su mano su cabello enredado apoyado contra la fémina espalda, el otro brazo lo tenía doblado bajo su cabeza, mientras pensaba.

Esos últimos dos meses habían pasado muchas cosas a la vez, su hermana había regresado de Francia totalmente cambiada. A pesar de que las cosas entre ellos estaban relativamente bien, nada le iba a quitar de la cabeza aquella culpabilidad que pesaba en su espalda desde pequeño. Hermione lo había ayudado a averiguar en lugares _muggles_, en donde mediante una intervención quirúrgica, cosa de la cual sólo conocía el nombre, podía llegar a recuperar la visión.

Ron no confiaba en esas cosas, pero Hermione le aseguraba que era bastante seguro. Sin embargo el problema era Ginny, ella puso el grito en el cielo al igual que su madre, jamás se dejaría tratar por un aparato extraño el cual lo meterían en sus ojos. Ginny ya tenía asumido que toda su vida sería igual de oscura, sin colores, sin luz, simplemente dejándose llevar por sus sentidos del olfato y el tacto.

- ¿En qué estás pensando?- le preguntó suavemente Hermione moviendo sus piernas.

- En cosas…- respondió él suspirando.

Hermione asintió pasando sus dedos sobre el pecho masculino, dejando un fresco beso en su hombro.

- ¿A qué hora entras a trabajar?

- A las nueve- se giró hacia su novia y la besó en los labios-. Pero como hoy es sábado sólo trabajamos hasta el mediodía.

- ¿Quieres que te vaya a buscar? Si quieres le puedo decir a Ginny que venga con nosotros.

- Fíjate que puedes hacer- le sonrió-. Puedo hablar con Harry y pedirle que nos acompañe, él se lleva bien con ella.

- Seguro que dice que sí… ¿qué te parece un día de campo? Hay un parque muy lindo a unos kilómetros de La Madriguera. Puedo pasarlos a buscar con mi automóvil así disfrutamos un poco del aire fresco.

Ron asintió dejándose mimar por las manos de su novia, despertar junto a ella era como estar en el cielo.

o0o0o

Ginny estaba emocionada, su perra iba sentada junto a ella en el asiento de atrás del automóvil de Hermione, compartiendo el lugar junto a Harry, el cual no parecía nada molesto con aquella salida improvisada. Hermione sabía que no le gustaba mucho comer en el campo, él más bien prefería una mesa bien cómoda, con sillas y platos sobre un suelo firme; sin embargo, Ginny era una persona que lo podía, y con sólo decir su nombre, era suficiente para que él aceptara.

Hermione había encendido la radio que había modificado con magia y ahora escuchaban a las Brujas de Macbeth tocando su último tema; a Ginny la enloquecía esa banda.

- Un día te llevaré a un recital de ellos…- le dijo Harry divertido, mientras ambos cantaban la canción que tanto le gustaba a Ginny.

- ¿Lo harías por mí?- él asintió con un simple sonido y ella lo abrazó agradecida.

- Me gustaría decirte que no, pero no puedo rechazar semejante invitación- le dijo-. Desde pequeña que me gusta esa banda, y siempre quise escucharlos en vivo- sonrió-. ¿Falta mucho para llegar, Hermione?

- Faltan unos kilómetros…- respondió Ron subiendo el volumen de la música-. Esa canción me gusta…- dijo al escuchar otra banda mágica la cual era bastante moderna.

- ¿Es lindo el paisaje, Harry?- le preguntó Ginny al chico al notarlo muy callado.

- Es bonito, hay mucho césped y árboles… además el clima está bastante bien para un día de campo, no hace demasiado calor, ni tampoco está fresco.

- ¿Está nublado?

- Hay algunas nubes- Harry se giró sonriente al sentir como ella apoyaba su cabeza sobre su hombro.

- Siempre que viajo me da un poco de sueño…

- Duerme, cuando lleguemos, yo te despierto- Harry levantó la vista observando como Ron los observaba por el espejo retrovisor, el pelirrojo con un gesto de asentimiento desvió su vista hacia el paisaje.

Ron sabía perfectamente que Harry y Ginny solían verse seguidos, y que ambos compartían algunas salidas por Londres muggle, al principio mucho no le había gustado, pero no le había quedado más que resignarse, al ver todo lo bien que le hacía a su hermana. Harry era uno de los pocos que lograba calmarla cuando se enojaba, además ella siempre que estaba junto a él se veía más contenta que nunca. Ronald simplemente quería la felicidad de su hermana, y no le importaba nada más.

Harry era muy amigo suyo, pondría las manos en el fuego una y mil veces; sin embargo Ginny era algo diferente, él no permitiría que nada ni nadie le hiciese daño, aunque eso le costara perder a su amigo. Su hermana ya tenía los suficientes problemas como para sumar uno más.

Hermione le había aconsejado que no lo pensara tanto, Ginny se veía realmente contento, y eso era lo importante.

- Ginny…- susurró Harry moviendo por un hombro a la adormecida pelirroja-. Anda, despierta…

- ¿Ya llegamos?- Harry la observó con un infinito cariño, esa chica podía verse hermosa aún estando medio dormida.

- Estamos estacionando, Lilah está como loca- Ginny se acomodó mejor en el asiento mientras acomodaba su cabello.

- Creo que ahora tengo más sueño que antes…- susurró sonriendo-. Y además tengo hambre.

- Pues eso tiene solución, la canasta con sándwiches de tu madre está a rebosar de comida- Harry abrió la puerta y tomó la mano de Ginny para ayudarla a salir del auto.

- Huele a campo…- susurró Ginny aspirando una enorme cantidad de aire por su nariz.

- Y a Lilah le gusta mucho- dijo Harry observando como la perra corría entre los árboles persiguiendo unos pequeños pajaritos.

Hermione tomó la canasta con comida y Ron tomó un bolso con colchas y almohadones para arrojar en el suelo. El lugar que habían escogido era un lugar apartado en el medio de la nada, en donde el sol y la simple naturaleza podían hacer maravillas.

Harry ayudó a su amigo a estirar un mantel de cuadritos en el césped mientras Hermione disponía de la comida que su suegra les había preparado, Ginny se había quedado a un costado jugando con Lilah la cual la llevaba, siempre con cuidado, a recorrer ese enorme campo haciéndole sentir la calidez del sol sobre sus brazos desnudos.

Harry, como muchas veces le había pasado en esos últimos días no pudo evitar observar a la pelirroja caminar, con una linda sonrisa, entre los árboles. Ron, vigilaba a su hermana de cerca, él se había encargado de regalarle esa perrita que hacía de los ojos de Ginny, sin embargo, no podía no preocuparse por ella.

Ron encendió una radio mágica que habían llevado y rápidamente sintonizo una de las señales de ondas hechizantes en donde pasaban música de moda. Para desgracia de Ginny, la música de Celestina Warbeck sonaba continuamente.

- ¡Esa mujer me tiene cansada!- se quejó la pelirroja dejándose caer junto a Harry, él le alcanzó la fuente con sándwiches y ella tomó uno agradecida, llevándoselo a la boca-. Tanto éxito que tuvo siendo la cantante de las Brujas de Macbeth para que luego se lanzara a solista con semejantes temas…- Ginny masticó el bocado que tenía en la boca y suspiró de regocijo-. Creo que es lo mejor que he comido en meses…

- La comida de tu mamá es extrañable- dijo Hermione tomando uno de los sándwiches-. Igual imagino que te habrás acostumbrado a la comida francesa…

- Más o menos, como Bill come casi exclusivamente carne cruda, Fleur y yo éramos las únicas que comíamos comida dentro de todo normal, luego Vic, pero ella no es que comiera demasiado…- sonrió-. Los primeros meses fueron una tortura, pobre Fleur… ella no era tan diestra en la cocina, así que la ayudé un poco. Pero ahora debo admitir que extraño esas sopas de mariscos que solíamos comer en el invierno…

- ¿De mariscos?- indagó Ron.

- No te das una idea de lo deliciosa que es, un día prepararé una, es una delicia- Ginny tomó otro sándwich y comenzó a comer de él.

Harry no pudo evitar observar como el rostro de Ginny brillaba de regocijo, sus pequeñas pecas se esparcían como estrellas sobre su pálida piel la cual resplandecía bajo los rayos del sol que se colaban entre las hojas de los árboles.

Ron estaba diciendo algo, pero él ya no le prestaba atención, su sándwich había quedado olvidado en su pequeño plato, y Lilah, la muy pícara, se había encargado de llevárselo hacia un árbol cercano.

- ¡Oye!- se despertó Harry observando como la cachorra comía con ganas el sándwich de tomate que le había robado.

- ¿Qué pasó?- indagó Ginny.

- Lilah me robó el sándwich…- se quejó Harry y ella le sonrió con ternura llevando su mano hacia el rostro de él.

- Pobrecillo…- Ginny hizo un fingido mohín con los labios y le revolvió el pelo con los dedos-. Anda come otro- le dijo pasándole el plato que tenía junto a ella.

- No me gusta el queso…- respondió Harry al ver lo que Ginny le daba.

- ¿Cómo que no te gusta el queso?- le preguntó divertida Ginny, Ron asintió sus palabras con una carcajada.

- Y es cierto- lo confirmó Hermione sirviendo zumo frío en unos vasos que sacó también de la canasta-. Él jamás come queso, la pizza la pide sólo con salsa y las pastas las come solas- Ginny guardó silencio unos segundos para luego dirigirse a Harry.

- ¿Y por qué no te gusta el queso?- indagó, Harry se encogió de hombros tomando uno de los vasos de zumo de calabaza.

- Cuando era chico, una noche mis tíos me habían dejado sin comer…

- ¡Que barbaridad!

- Y en la madrugada me escabullí a la cocina y saqué un enorme trozo de queso y una hogaza de pan- siguió contando Harry-. ¡Me lo comí todo! Y a la mañana siguiente no me podía ni mover del dolor de barriga que tenía…

- Yo todavía no puedo creer que haya una persona a la que no le guste el queso…- dijo Ron con la boca llena-. Comer queso es tan placentero…

- Comer cualquier cosa para ti es placentero- lo retó Hermione-. ¡Y no hables con la boca llena!- Ron miró de mala manera a su novia, y Ginny rió ante la discusión.

Ginny le dio otro sándwich a su perra y Harry la regañó, y a modo de castigo le hizo cosquillas obligándola a recostarse sobre el césped rogándole que parara.

El mediodía dio pasó a la siesta, Ron y Hermione se perdieron entre los árboles mientras Ginny y Harry jugaban con Lilah.

La pelirroja reía continuamente ante los embistes de su mascota y Harry constantemente trataba de alejarla de encima suyo, pero parecía que estaba muy a gusto lamiéndole la cara con su enorme lengua.

- Parece que le gustas…- susurró Ginny dejándose caer sobre una de las colchas que Hermione había llevado, Harry le puso una almohada detrás de la cabeza y ella se lo agradeció en un murmullo. Ginny de forma distraída acarició a su perrita detrás de las orejas, notando como se acomodaba junto a ella, lista para dormir-. Me encanta este lugar…

- ¿Por qué?- le preguntó él observando a su amiga con ternura.

- Hay silencio… el ruido muchas veces me confunde ¿sabes?- Ginny se puso de lado dirigiéndose hacia donde Harry estaba-. Llega un punto en donde no puedo distinguir un sonido de otro y eso me desconcierta un poco…

- ¿La música te tranquiliza?

- Es una forma de expresarme… y también es una forma de reconocer sensaciones de una forma diferente…- suspiró-. ¿Nunca te has puesto a escuchar el ruido de los pájaros por la mañana?- Harry observó como Ginny disfrutaba de lo que decía, como ponía su alma en esas cosas.

- Jamás le presté atención a eso…

- Deberías hacerlo…- sonrió-. Es otra forma de ver… sentir los sonidos…- Ginny buscó a tientas la mano de Harry y tiró acercándolo a ella-. Acuéstate a mi lado, anda…

Él le hizo caso, se acomodó junto a ella compartiendo la colcha, Lilah se removió algo incómoda, pero se estiró un poco y con un enorme bostezo apoyó su cabeza sobre el regazo de Ginny y así poder dormir.

- Cierra los ojos…- le pidió Ginny a Harry-. ¿Los tienes cerrados?- le preguntó, él asintió en voz baja y se dispuso a escuchar lo que ella le decía.

- Esto es extraño…

- Es cuestión de acostumbrarse- Ginny le apretó la mano y se acomodó mejor a su lado-. Deja de lado todas las preocupaciones y no pienses en nada, simplemente escucha lo que te voy a decir- Harry hizo lo que Ginny le pidió, sin embargo le costaba mucho dejar su mente en blanco, el saber que tenía a esa mujer a su lado lo ponía algo nervioso-. Escucha los pájaros cantando en los árboles, ellos tienen su propio lenguaje…- Harry apretó los ojos tratando de pensar en pájaros de colores y muchas plumas, el ruido de las aves lo podía sentir, sin embargo no encontraba nada de natural en eso.

- Lo oigo pero no encuentro nada extraordinario…- Ginny sonrió, pero él no la vio.

- Prueba con escuchar el viento… siente las hojas al chocar unas con otras… las tormentas de viento, la fuerza con la que golpea contra las ventanas…- ella suspiró-. Me gusta mucho sentir el sonido del viento, sentirlo en el rostro…

- El viento muchas veces me da tranquilidad- ella asintió-. Salir del Ministerio y sentir el aire frío en el rostro es algo que no tiene precio.

- ¡Esas son las cosas de las que te hablo!- Harry abrió los ojos al sentirla tan animada.

- De todas maneras tú tienes más desarrollado ese sentido…

- Es una forma de compensar la falta de mi vista, es algo con lo que se aprende a convivir…

Harry se puso de lado al igual que ella y observó sus ojos cerrados y su cabello encendido cayéndole sobre el rostro.

- ¿Fue muy difícil para ti?

- ¿Te refieres a perder la vista?

- Sí…- Ginny movió las piernas, acomodando a Lilah entre ellas.

- Al principio me costó adaptarme, tuve mucho miedo, no podía acostumbrarme a despertarme todas las mañanas y no poder ver nunca más la luz del sol entrar por la ventana, ni tampoco ver el rostro de mis padres, de mis hermanos…- el rostro de Ginny no tenía expresión alguna y eso a Harry lo sorprendió-. Pero luego te das cuenta que hay cosas que no sabías, las cosas que se sienten con los dedos, las cosas que se escuchan.

- ¿Por eso estudiaste música?

- Era en lo que yo me sentía más a gusto, si te soy sincera, las telas siempre fueron mi debilidad, Fleur me ayudó mucho con eso, pero mi problema se da con los colores, no hay forma de que sepa cual es, el tono, su matiz, el brillo…

- ¿Y la música no tiene diferentes matices?

- Sí pero es distinto- le dijo con algo de duda-, es la melodía la que cambia, y la puedes interpretar así. Una persona sorda de seguro le va a dar más importancia a la vista, a las vibraciones… ¿sabes? Yo tenía miedo de no volver a soñar…- Harry abrió los ojos muy grandes al comprender que los sueños estaban hechos de imágenes que ella hacía quince años que no veía.

- ¿Puedes soñar?- Harry se sonrojó, y se sintió idiota al darse cuenta de que ella no podía notarlo.

- Al principio era algo frustrante soñar, porque podía ver el rostro de mi familia, podía disfrutar de los colores del bosque y del cielo, y cuando despertaba ya todo eso no era real, no era para mi- sonrió de forma trémula acariciando el brazo de Harry.

- ¿Todavía los recuerdas?- ella negó débilmente moviendo la cabeza.

- No… con el tiempo las imágenes se hicieron más borrosas y los colores se fueron perdiendo- su mano femenina pasó por el brazo de Harry y por encima de la remera llegó al cuello de él-. Y cuando creí que ya no podría soñar más, lo continué haciendo…

- ¿Y qué sueñas?- le preguntó Harry imitando a la chica, acariciando con suavidad el rostro de ella tratando de comprender las cosas que ella le decía.

- Sueño con sensaciones, el tacto, una caricia…- ella tocó el rostro de Harry y se detuvo un momento sobre su mejilla, disfrutando de la aspereza que le daba la barba a medio crecer del chico.

Harry comprendió que tener ese tipo de acercamientos con las personas era algo normal en ella, la había visto hacerlo con Ron muchas veces, tocándole el rostro, reconociéndolo con sus dedos; con Hermione también lo hacía, y ella misma le enseñaba a hacerlo; también con sus otros hermanos y ahora con él. Harry no podía evitar que la piel se le pusiera de gallina cada vez que ella lo acariciaba, con sus manos delicadas, con sus largos dedos, cálidos contra su piel.

- ¿Y qué cosas sientes cuando sueñas?- le preguntó el quitándole los anteojos oscuros que ella siempre llevaba puestos, los dejó a un lado y observó el rostro desnudo de la pelirroja, tan lindo como siempre.

- Sueño aromas, el olor de las flores, las tartas de melaza de mamá en vacaciones, el olor de la sala de música en donde me pasaba horas interpretando a diferentes autores…

Harry desvió su vista hacia el cielo, el cielo lleno de diminutas nubes blancas que se movían al compás del viento que soplaba en esas inmensas alturas. Luego su mirada se posó en las hojas, esas de un verde brillante medio amarillento, mezclándose con los colores de los pequeños insectos que volaban alrededor.

Era injusto, era muy injusto que alguien fuera privado de eso, era injusto que Ginny no pudiese disfrutar de esas cosas. Sabía que ella lo había superado, notaba su añoranza al escucharla hablar, pero ella era una persona fuerte que había aprendido a fortalecerse con el paso de los años. Él mismo había sido testigo de su enorme progreso, ya en el colegio se podía notar, no había salida a Hogsmeade en donde más de un chico la invitara a salir. Él lo sabía, no se le escapaba la cantidad de veces que Ron la vigilaba en silencio, intentando que ninguno de sus novios se propasase con ella. ¡Porque hasta había tenido novios!

Hermione tenía razón, ella era una chica completamente normal, y ya era así en el colegio. Y ahora había superado de forma potencial todo lo que había conseguido antes de irse del país.

Comprendía el deseo de Ron, ese sentimiento de impotencia, esa necesidad de cuidarla aunque no lo necesitara.

Y no comprendía por qué era, es decir, ya desde el colegio él había sentido el deber, la necesidad de ayudarla en lo que fuera, pero más de una vez ella le había dejado claro que podía sola, y él simplemente descubrió que así era, que no valía la pena enfurecerla con esas cosas. Pero ahora era diferente, poco le importaba su enojo, tal vez era él el que había cambiado, porque Ginny seguía siendo la misma de siempre, autosuficiente, fuerte, luchadora. Pero él había visto muchas cosas, luego de la guerra, luego de todas las muertes había visto la vida de una forma diferente.

Él había descubierto el placer en las cosas mínimas, y había decidido vivir su vida al máximo.

Y por eso, era injusto privarle a alguien de algo tan importante como eran los colores, era algo que no comprendía. No entendía como ella podía aceptarlo, simplemente lo superaba.

- ¿En qué piensas?- le preguntó ella con los ojos cerrados, tomando su mano.

- ¿Nunca pensaste en algún tratamiento…?- la mano de Ginny se quedó quieta y la sonrisa se le congeló en el rostro-. Lo siento, no debería…

- No…- la mano de Ginny nuevamente se comenzó a mover, pero ella se puso de espaldas al césped y levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo-. En su momento no había método, no había forma ni mágica ni médica de solucionar esto. En ese sentido, tanto los _muggles_ como nosotros estamos empatados, sino fuera así tú no usarías anteojos, y tampoco mi hermano Percy, y yo podría ver… No hace mucho apareció una nueva cirugía, pero por los años que yo tengo sin ver, su eficacia es prácticamente nula…

- Eso quiere decir que hay posibilidades- Ginny frunció los labios negando con la cabeza.

- Sí, una en cien mil…- Lilah se puso de pie, presintiendo el estado anímico de su dueña y se recostó junto a ella, apoyando la cabeza en su brazo libre.

- ¿Y por qué no lo intentas…?

- No quiero hacerme ilusiones, simplemente es eso. Yo ya pude superar todo lo que pasó y soy muy feliz con lo que conseguí hasta ahora. Llámame cobarde, o lo que sea, pero no estoy preparada para eso, no quiero desear algo que no pasará…

- ¿Estás segura…?- Harry no se podía creer que existiendo una mínima esperanza ella la alejara como si fuese algo imposible.

- ¿Sabes? Envidio tu valentía, no entiendo por qué el sombrero seleccionador me puso en Gryffindor si al final termino siendo una cobarde…

- ¿Cobarde?- Harry soltó una risa contagiando a Ginny.

- Creo que Ernie McMillan es más valiente que yo, él y con su miedo a los mapaches- Harry volvió a reír dejando que una lágrima le cayera por el rostro.

- McMillan siempre fue un caso especial… pero de todas formas tú de cobarde no tienes ni la primera letra… ¿Acaso no ves todo lo que has hecho? Yo creo que si hubiese estado en tu lugar una vez terminado el colegio me hubiese quedado en casa con un trabajo mediocre. Tú en cambio viajaste, te metiste en una sociedad desconocida y te recibiste con honores… Créeme que eso es ser muy valiente…

- ¿Y tú me hablas de valentía?- Ginny se volvió a poner de lado y abrió sus ojos, observando sin mirar justo hacia el lugar en donde el último botón de la camisa de Harry se abrochaba sobre su pecho-. ¡Tu venciste al peor mago de todos los tiempos, Harry!

- Pero no es lo mismo…

- No… porque lo tuyo fue más valeroso…- sonrió-. Diste tu vida por todos, yo sólo hice algo por mi- él le sonrió sin poder contener un arrebato de ternura al sentirla siendo sincera con él.

- No sabes lo que dices… tú eres el ejemplo de muchas personas, eso te lo puedo asegurar- Harry se irguió sobre su espalda y se sentó sobre el césped.

A lo lejos pudo ver como Hermione y Ron, con una boba sonrisa de enamorados se acercaban de la mano, y ella llevaba en una de ellas un pequeño ramillete de flores silvestres que seguro él le había regalado.

Ginny acariciaba distraída las orejas de Lilah, la suavidad de su pelaje le debía gustar… ¡Como le gustaría que ella pudiese ver el hermoso color del pelo de su cachorra!

El azul del cielo, el verde del pasto, ese pasto que ahora tenía bajo sus manos y que ella no podía ver…

Miró un momento a Ginny recordando lo que le había dicho sobre los sueños, las sensaciones, los olores…

Ella no podía ver, pero si podía sentir; y eso le trajo una revelación que fue muy clara en su mente.

Las sensaciones podían ser coloridas, él se encargaría de ello.

* * *

Retomando con esta historia algo abandonada, tengo que decir que este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos. Espero que sea así también para ustedes.

Les dejo un beso muy pero muy grande.


	4. Estoy aquí

_Abre tus ojos, estoy aquí._

- ¡Espera!- exclamó Ginny divertida siendo insistentemente tirada del brazo por la mano de Harry.

- No, porque te tardarás mucho- ella tiró un poco más de brazo, sin poder evitar que una radiante sonrisa le adornara los labios.

- ¡En serio!- rió-. ¿A dónde me llevas?- Harry se detuvo y la miró con los ojos brillantes, eso lo había planeado toda la semana, y nada ni nadie lo haría cambiar de opinión.

- Búscate un abrigo…

- ¿Pero a dónde iremos?- insistió Ginny acercándose al viejo perchero que había en la casa buscando un saco de hilo con muchos botones que había traído desde Francia.

- Es una sorpresa…- ella quiso refutar, pero lo siguiente que hizo Harry la dejó sin palabras. Él le quitó los anteojos oscuros y se los metió en el bolsillo de su camisa, a él le gustaba verla así, con la cara limpia y sin nada que le impidiera disfrutarla.

- ¿Llevo a Lilah?- le preguntó Ginny siguiendo a Harry el cual nuevamente tiraba de su brazo.

- No, no hace falta, ella está corriendo a los gnomos del jardín- respondió él observando como la hermosa perra corría a aquellos seres pequeños y feos con mucha alegría.

Ginny no le dijo nada, pero la felicidad que infundaba su rostro era inconfundible. Ella estaba muy contenta, era feliz. Harry la condujo con cuidado entre los setos que había en La Madriguera, esquivando las botas viejas y los cubos de agua que había en el césped.

- Iremos en mi auto- le dijo llegando con ella hacia el automóvil oscuro que estaba aparcado a unos metros de la entrada a la casa.

- ¿Y por qué no nos aparecemos?

- Porque así tardaremos más- respondió él con naturalidad, y ella sintió una inmensa alegría naciendo desde lo más profundo de su vientre, así pasaría más tiempo con él, y eso era lo que más quería.

Harry condujo con cuidado, y por unos cuantos minutos no dijo nada, ella aceptó ese silencio con tranquilidad, en esos más de dos meses en donde ambos habían desarrollado una sincera amistas había comprendido que hablar con él, compartir los momentos de silencio, era algo de lo más natural, y eso sólo le había pasado con muy pocas personas, con esas más cercanas, como sus hermanos, Hermione y hasta la misma Fleur.

- Estás muy callada…- dijo Harry girando el volante hacia su izquierda tomando una de las pequeñas callecitas que llevaban a lugares desconocidos, poco habitados. Ginny no le respondió de inmediato, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos abiertos sonrió de forma divertida y apretó sus manos sobre el saco de hilo que llevaba sobre su falda.

- Es que no tengo nada que contarte, y a mi no me molesta estar en silencio.

- Si quieres me quedo callado- indicó él no pudiendo ocular su incredulidad.

- No, no es eso- se apuró a aclarar ella-. Es sólo… simplemente me siendo cómoda contigo, hablando o estando en silencio. No hace falta que busques sacar un tema, porque no me estoy aburriendo- él la miró de reojo, notando con regocijo como ella se había sonrojado, viéndose adorable con las mejillas arreboladas de un encantador color.

- Escuchemos música, no por nada este auto tiene un lindo estéreo…- Harry se inclinó sobre el maletero que había del lado de Ginny deteniendo un poco la marcha del auto-. Ahí hay muchos discos, tal vez encuentres alguno que te guste, o sino también podemos escuchar la radio.

Ella asintió y sacó una pila de discos que estaban apilados, con cariño acarició la tapa y pasó la primer cajita a Harry esperando a que él le leyera de quién era.

Harry le fue diciendo uno a uno el nombre del grupo o del autor al que pertenecía el disco, y más de una vez se enfrascaron en una discusión sobre si era bueno o era malo, o si era aburrido o no. Ginny encontraba muy apasionante discutir con Harry, porque siempre saltaba con respuestas divertidas y un humor ingenioso, que no recordaba que tuviera en sus años en el colegio. La guerra había surtido un enorme cambio en él, y eso era prueba de ello.

Finalmente, como Ginny no se conformó con ninguna de las opciones que tenía Harry, y prometiéndole que llenaría ese maletero con música que realmente valiera la pena, ambos decidieron encender la radio y sintonizar la Red de Ondas Hechizantes, esperando hallar una señal mágica que pasara música del agrado de los dos.

- ¿No me vas a decir a dónde me llevas?- le preguntó ella luego de un rato en donde una canción muy conocida tanto en el mundo mágico como _muggle_ sonaba en la radio.

- Quiero enseñarte unas cosas, no falta mucho para llegar.

- ¿Y qué haremos ahí?- él la miró un momento volviendo a fijar su vista al frente.

- Ya lo verás…- Ginny suspiró resignada comprendiendo que él no le diría nada-. Anda, no seas impaciente. Para que te quedes tranquila, estamos yendo hacia el campo en donde estuvimos la otra vez con tu hermano y Hermione.

- ¿Y qué haremos? ¿Tendremos otro día de campo? ¡Hubiésemos traído a Lilah!

- No exactamente…

- ¿Y qué significa "no exactamente"?- él no le respondió-. Harry…

- Falta poco, espera…

Ginny era impaciente por naturaleza, así que se guardó los comentarios para cuando llegaran, y Harry no pudo evitar sentir como un inmenso cariño se adueñaba de él, esa mujer que había logrado despertarle cosas que jamás creyó tener.

Harry dejó el automóvil sobre el césped y tomándole el brazo a Ginny, la llevó hacia dentro del campo, enorme y rodeado de árboles, con un placentero arrollo en un costado y con el enorme sol en el cielo.

- Vamos a volar- le dijo él acercándole la escoba que había sacado del maletero, dándole su Saeta de Fuego, la que tanto quería.

- Pero yo jamás he volado…- Harry la tomó de los hombros y caminó con ella un poco más hacia dentro.

- Lo harás conmigo, yo te voy a llevar- él se detuvo y acomodó a Ginny en la escoba.

- ¿Y por qué quieres que vuele contigo?- indagó ella pasando una pierna encima del mango, aferrándose firmemente a la escoba.

- Quiero enseñarte unas cosas…- susurró él como respuesta sentándose detrás de Ginny, tomando con una mano su pequeña cintura y con la otra a la escoba.

- ¿Qué…?- pero su pregunta quedó incompleta al sentir como el viento le golpeaba con fuerza en el rostro, y como sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo-. ¡Ay!- chilló de forma aguda y rió al sentir la vibración en el pecho de Harry, el sonido de su risa.

- Subiremos más, quiero que sientas el frío sobre tu rostro…

- ¿Pero por qué?- sin embargo él no le respondió, con un movimiento hizo inclinar un poco más la escoba y la velocidad aumentó, haciéndola gritar extasiada.

Ginny dejó de hablar, y se dedicó a disfrutar el golpe frío del viento contra su piel, se dejó envolver por la mano de Harry en su cintura y por sus palabras bien cerca de su oído. Sentía como el aire pasaba por sus cabellos, y reía al escuchar las quejas de Harry, debido a que sus largos mechones le entorpecían la vista.

No sabía por dónde estaban, si se habían alejado mucho, o si andaban en círculos, de lo único que era consciente luego de unos minutos, era que sentía las manos heladas, y que ese saquito de hilo tejido ya no la cubría nada. Estaba congelada, bien helada y a pesar de que la estaba pasando bien, prefería bajar y disfrutar del suelo firme y del clima que había abajo.

- Bajemos…- le pidió inclinándose hacia atrás, notando con su mejilla como el rostro de Harry estaba aún más helado que el de ella-. Terminaremos pescando un resfriado que nadie nos lo podrá quitar.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Vamos- le volvió a pedir en un murmullo, luego sintió como Harry inclinaba la escoba hacia abajo y el frío, cada vez más fuerte, se iba haciendo menos intenso, hasta que de repente pudo sentir en sus pies algo firme, y la mano de Harry ayudándola a bajar de la escoba.

- No sé si puedo caminar…- susurró ella tomándose de la ropa de Harry, algo mareada.

- De seguro te van a doler las piernas una vez que te relajes…- Ginny asintió sintiendo como un temblor le surcaba toda la espalda extendiéndose por sus extremidades.

- Tengo frío…- gimió ella abrazándose ella misma-. ¡Estás loco!

- ¿Loco?- Harry se sacó su abrigo y lo colocó sobre los hombros de Ginny-. ¡Has vivido una de las mejores experiencias de tu vida!- Ginny no le pudo negar eso pero le pegó con cariño en el hombro.

- Cállate, ahora me pasaré todo mañana en cama con las piernas doloridas…- Harry la llevó hacia un árbol y la hizo sentar sobre una colcha que había acomodado antes de volar.

Harry tomó un pequeño termo de metal y echó una suculenta cantidad de café dentro de una taza de porcelana que había llevado dentro de una canasta.

- Toma esto… te hará bien- Ginny aceptó la taza y ronroneó contenta al sentir esa calidez en sus manos, que contrastaba enormemente en sus manos heladas.

- Esto está delicioso…- Harry no dijo nada, sólo observó como la pelirroja bebía el café que él se había ocupado de preparar esa mañana antes de ir a buscarla.

- Lo siento…- dijo él de repente y Ginny guió su cabeza hacia él prestándole toda la atención-. Creo que las cosas no salieron como yo pensaba…- prosiguió rascándose la cabeza.

- No entiendo…- ella lo miró de lado y buscó su mano para acariciarla, de repente sonrió dándole un apretón-. No te voy a negar que estoy helada, pero volar es una experiencia que jamás voy a olvidar…- Harry respondió a su apretón de manos con otro de igual intensidad y acomodó tras la oreja femenina un mechón de su fragante cabello-. ¿Pero a qué vino todo esto?

- No lo sé…- Ginny apoyó su mejilla en la mano de Harry dejando que el calor de la palma masculina le calentara la piel-. Yo quería…- Harry tragó saliva y buscó sus ojos marrones, notando como ella no lo miraba, pues no podía-. He leído…

- ¿Qué te pasa?- indagó Ginny divertida.

- No sé cómo decírtelo y no quiero que te enojes…- Ginny dejó de sonreír y le prestó atención seriamente-. Quería buscar una forma de que sintieras…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Los colores…- Ginny se quedó quieta intentando entender lo que él le decía.

- No entiendo…- repitió-. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con…?

- El frío… ¿recuerdas de qué color es el frío?- Ginny hizo una mueca cayendo en lo que Harry decía.

- No puedo creerlo…

- ¿Lo recuerdas?- Ginny abrió mucho los ojos y Harry se puso de pie y caminó hacia el auto, del asiento trasero agarró un pote de helado, de esos que conservan el frío, y lo llevó con él, volviéndose a sentar junto a Ginny-. ¿Te acuerdas, o no?- ella asintió levemente.

Harry rápidamente llenó un vaso de boca ancha con agua y tomó la mano de Ginny obligándola a meter los dedos en el líquido, el cual estaba algo frío.

- ¿Lo puedes sentir?- la pelirroja asintió lentamente, moviendo los dedos, dejando que el agua acariciase su piel.

- Yo…

- Todavía hay más…- Harry abrió ese pote de helado quitando la tapa, al hacerlo descubrió muchos pequeños cubitos de hielo los cuales emanaban ese humo característico de la condensación pertenecientes al frío chocando contra el cálido ambiente.

Ginny, guiada por Harry, colocó su mano sobre el hielo, y la quitó al instante como si un momento de extraña lucidez se hubiese cruzado por su cabeza. Lentamente volvió a tocar el agua congelada en esa forma dura y Harry notó como los labios le temblaron cuando una sonrisa, algo extraña, triste y feliz a la vez, se formó en sus labios.

- Es increíble…- susurró con la voz rota, Harry pasó una mano por la espalda de Ginny instándola a seguir inspeccionando los cubos de hielo, apretándolos en sus manos, pasándoselo por el rostro, llevándoselo a la boca. El sabor del frío, el color del frío.

Harry no le dijo nada, simplemente se quedó prendido viendo a la chica, con los ojos conmocionados.

- ¿Ya sabes de qué color se trata?- ella asintió mordiéndose nerviosa el labio inferior.

- Recuerdo, recuerdo… las mañanas frías, los días en donde no llovía, pero que el viento y el frío se colaban por la rendija de mi ventana- los ojos de Ginny se habían llenado de lágrimas-. Y mi mamá venía a despertarme, y corría las cortinas.

- Ginny…- Harry se apresuró a abrazarla al verla con gruesos lagrimones cayendo de sus ojos.

- Y yo me asomaba a la ventana, y… y veía el cielo, el cielo despejado…- Ginny levantó la cabeza, sabiendo que el rostro de Harry estaba justo allí-. Y era azul…- sonrió-. Azul…

- Si, azul…

- Los ojos de Ron son azules, un color bien claro, celestes, lo recuerdo- Ginny se llevó una mano a la cabeza sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, Harry la miró satisfecho, sintiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo completamente contento por lo que había hecho.

- Mi auto es azul- acotó él orgulloso.

- De pequeña tenía un vestido azul, Harry… y era mi preferido- Ginny dejó caer el hielo sobre el césped y apoyó su frente en el hombro de Harry deseando que la abrazara, él lo hizo de inmediato, comprendiendo el gesto de ella hacia él-. No puedo creerlo…

Ambos permanecieron así unos cuantos minutos, él le acariciaba la espalda mientras ella poco a poco, ya entrada en calor, se fue quitando el abrigo de Harry dejándolo caer sobre sus brazos.

- ¿Por qué haces todo esto por mí?

- Porque eres mi amiga, y yo te quiero mucho- Ginny cerró los ojos disfrutando de las manos de Harry acariciando su largo cabello-. Y creo que no es justo que no puedas disfrutar de los colores del mundo, Ginny.

Ella asintió separándose de él.

- Me alegro mucho de haber vuelto, ¿sabes?

- No, no lo sabía…

- Pues sí, no esperé encontrarme con esto, y estoy contenta por eso- suspiró enredando sus dedos en los de Harry-. Me ha dado hambre, debería haber comido un poco más en la casa de mis padres…

- Yo traje algo para nosotros- le dijo rebuscando en una canasta-. Si te soy sincero, Hermione me ayudó con esto, y claro que no es como la comida de tu madre, pero es comible, al menos Ron no parecía dar muestras de sentirse mal.

- A Ron ni siquiera una caja entera de ranas de chocolate le puede caer mal- comentó divertida ella-. ¿Sabías que me encantan las ranas de chocolate? Son una debilidad…

- Eso no lo sabía… ¿y qué otra cosa te gusta?- Ginny ladeó un poco la cabeza haciendo un gesto cómico.

- Amo los pasteles de chocolate, en realidad todo lo que tenga chocolate, y las fresas me pueden, en especial si tienen crema.

- Mi pastel preferido es el de melaza- ella asintió con una sonrisa.

- Ya lo sabía, siempre lo supe- él le sonrió pasándole un paquete.

- Toma- Ginny tomó uno de los sándwiches que Harry le ofrecía y le dio un enorme mordisco.

- No sé si está delicioso, pero la verdad es que muero de hambre- comentó con una sonrisa.

- Entonces le diremos a Hermione que su comida ha sido todo un éxito- luego ella se quedó en silencio y Harry aprovechó para mirarla sin pensar en nada más.

Los ojos de Ginny, cálidos en opinión de Harry, no miraban hacia ningún lado, había momentos, en donde él creía que lo estaba observando, pero sabía que era una estupidez, ella no podía ver, y aquello sólo era un artilugio de su mente y de su descolocado corazón.

La pelirroja seguía comiendo, buscando con sus dedos el áspero borde de la canasta de comida, metiendo la mano dentro de ella, sacando más sándwiches para ambos. Luego indagaba con su mano el largo vaso que él había llevado y bebía de él sin ningún problema. Para ella era natural vivir de esa forma, sentir las sensaciones con sus manos, sentir los olores de una forma más profunda y con más sentimientos que otros.

Ella disfrutaba del silencio, del sonido de la naturaleza, del viento contra las hojas de los árboles, del calor sobre su piel. Sería tan fácil mostrarle que con esas cosas y un poquito de imaginación, podrían hacer mucho, encontrando algo nuevo para ella. Pero iría de a poco, Hermione, encantada con la idea, le recomendó prudencia, tantas cosas de golpe le podían hacer mal a Ginny.

- No me gusta que me mires con tanta insistencia- murmuró ella bajando un poco la cabeza. Harry la miró un momento sorprendido, notando el tímido sonrojo de sus mejillas. Luego frunció el ceño confuso.

- ¿Cómo sabes que te estoy mirando?

- Lo sé- ella se encogió de hombros-. Puedo sentirlo.

- Lamento haberte incomodado…

- No es eso… es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a que estén tan al pendiente de mi- suspiró-. De alguna forma yo les exigí que me dejan hacer las cosas sola, y tu haces todo lo contario…

- Lo siento.

- No, no lo sientas- ella se sonrojó aún más, apretándose las manos sobre sus piernas-. De una manera, y no sé por qué, pero me siento cómoda al ser la destinataria de tus cuidados- Harry sonrió al verla avergonzada, y despacio se acercó más para poder acariciarle la mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

- Te has convertido en alguien muy especial, Ginny- musitó observando los labios de ella, rosados y suaves, especiales para ser besados.

- Y tú también lo eres para mí- respondió ella bien bajito-. Yo sé que me cuidas al igual que lo hacen los demás, pero contigo es diferente… eres como Hermione y Fleur, me concedes una libertad que mi familia, por miedo, no me dan.

- Es que ellos te quieren cuidar…

- Y lo sé- suspiró frunciendo un poco los labios-. Lo que pasa es que la mayoría de las veces me terminan asfixiando- al descuido se sobó un poco la fuente, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para Harry.

- ¿Te duele la cabeza?- él la vio asentir lentamente.

- Me ha comenzado a molestar… hacía tiempo que no me dolía- Harry le sirvió un poco más de zumo mientras guardaba las cosas en la canasta.

- Entonces volvamos, antes de que la molestia sea mayor- Ginny bebió rápidamente de su vaso y aceptó la mano que él le ofrecía.

El camino de vuelta a La Madriguera fue poco ameno, la molestia iba en aumento, sin embargo trataba de que Harry no lo notara, eran similares a aquellas que sentía en sus días de arduo estudio, en donde la fecha de algún examen estaba cerca.

- Cuando lleguemos le pediré a mamá que me haga una poción…- murmuró apoyando su cabeza contra el vidrio de la ventanilla.

- Si mañana te sigue doliendo deberías ir al médico- ella movió su mano de una forma graciosa.

- No creo que sea nada, con dormir bien esta noche ya se me pasará.

- Puede que te haya hecho mal el frío- ella negó enérgicamente.

- No lo creo…- le sonrió-. Además la he pasado estupendo, y te advierto que quiero que se repita- Harry detuvo el vehículo frente a la madriguera, y una vez detenido abrió la puerta de su lado dejando que Lilah suba al auto y pase literalmente por encima de sus piernas para luego bajar por la puerta de Ginny, y de esa forma comenzar a correr por el enorme patio de la casa.

Ginny buscó la mano de Harry acariciando su brazo y le dio un cálido apretón con sus dedos.

- Gracias…- dijo suavemente, Harry le devolvió el apretón, prometiéndose que aquella no sería la última vez que ella lo tomara de la mano.

* * *

Espero que hayan tenido una linda Navidad, y les deseo muchas felicidades para este año que se aproxima.

Sobre la historia no tengo mucho para decir, simplemente que la inspiración parece haber llegado para quedarse así que tendrán noticias pronto.

Los quiero,

Jor.


	5. Podrás sentir

_Abre tus ojos y podrás sentir._

Ella estaba impaciente, se había arreglado de forma cómoda, tal y como él se lo había sugerido, esta vez Harry había organizado una excursión, algo improvisada, en un pequeño bosque de una aldea cercana. Allí había un arrollo y él le había prometido enseñarle a pescar al estilo _muggle_, cosa que a él, en los momentos de mucha tensión, solía relajarlo.

Ginny había atado su cabello con una coleta bien ajustada, se había calzado unas zapatillas estilo tenis, un pantalón vaquero y una campera deportiva, tal y como él había sugerido. Lilah esta vez se quedaría en la casa, con lo juguetona que era de seguro se terminaría metiendo en el río mojándose todo el largo pelaje dorado que Ginny se esmeraba tanto en peinar.

Ese fin de semana Hermione y Ron pasarían los días en la casa de los padres de ella, se festejaba el cumpleaños de la abuela de la castaña, y sus más de 90 años eran un motivo para que ambos asistieran y se quedaran por más de un día.

Ginny finalmente había ingresado a trabajar en un pequeño estudio de grabación en donde los grupos musicales del momento hacían su música. Las Brujas de McBeth estaban preparando su nuevo disco y la facilidad que ella tenía tocando el piano y el violín los había dejado impresionados, por lo que no dudaron un momento en contratarla para hacer el sonido de fondo de unas cuantas de sus canciones.

Tarareando una canción, sentada en un banco de madera junto a la entrada de su casa, haciendo rodar su bastón guía, esperaba a Harry disfrutando del viento en su cara. Harry había insistido mucho toda la semana en verla, y ella la verdad es que quería poner un poco de distancia. Se había excusado con un exceso de trabajo, sin embargo lo que de verdad le pasaba era algo diferente.

Harry era un ser encantador, adorable y por sobre todo muy buena persona. Ginny podría reconocerlo a metros de distancia simplemente por sentir su aroma, y su risa era como música para ella. El cariño que le había tenido en un principio se había transformado en algo más grande. Y todo lo que él había hecho por ella, el esmero y las ganas que había puesto, había logrado comprarle el corazón. Ginny estaba irremediablemente enamorada de él y eso la agobiaba.

Ella conocía ese sentimiento, había llegado a enamorarse de varios de sus compañeros de la academia de música. Con uno en particular había vivido una muy linda historia, que por unos malos malentendidos, y sólo cariño de por medio, a pesar de todo pudieron mantener la amistad. Dean de vez en cuando la llamaba por teléfono a La Madriguera y prometía visitarla muy pronto. Y Ginny estaba encantada. El había sido su gran amor hasta que Harry había aparecido en su vida, y le guardaba mucho pero mucho cariño.

En cambio lo que sentía por Harry era algo que la avasallaba, era algo que se le iba de las manos y en solo recordar el aroma de su perfume hacía que la boca se le llene de saliva y que su corazón comenzara a palpitar como si tuviera taquicardia. En su vientre, y eso era algo que había descubierto con su primer novio, Michael, y lo había sentido también con Dean, despertaban miles de mariposas que le revolvían todo, pero con Harry era muy intenso, estas mariposas se dirigían a su cabeza, a su espalda y sus brazos. Y Ginny sabía que la única forma de acallar ese dulce cosquilleo que de a poco iba volviéndola loca, era abrazándolo, y besándolo, como tantas veces había querido hacer en toda esa semana.

Y esa había sido la razón de no querer verlo en esos días.

Estaba muy confundida.

Tan metida en sus pensamientos estaba que no escuchó a Harry estacionar su auto junto a la puerta, ni tampoco lo oyó acercarse a ella. Recién se dio cuenta cuando él la tomó por el hombro y besó suavemente su mejilla.

- Hola Ginny- ella pestañeó un par de veces y se puso algo colorada.

- Ho…hola Harry… no te oí llegar- de forma apresurada se puso de pie y el aprovechó para tomarle la mano y ponerla sobre su hombro.

Lentamente caminaron hacia el automóvil de Harry sin cruzar palabra alguna, él le abrió la puerta y la ayudó a sentarse, luego de forma rápida rodeó al auto y se sentó en el asiento de conductor y puso en marcha el motor.

- ¿Y que has estado haciendo?- le preguntó ella suavemente, inclinándose hacia adelante, buscando el mando de la radio.

- Lo mismo de siempre- respondió él mirándola brevemente-. Estás muy pensativa…

- Es el trabajo…- suspiró-. Fueron muchas cosas de golpe…

- Por un momento pensé que no me querías ver más.

- Nada que ver- replicó Ginny de forma demasiado rápida-. Realmente me sentía algo agobiada, y no quería verte por unos pocos minutos…- eso pareció convencer a Harry por qué no le preguntó más y continuaron hablando de cualquier otro tema.

Ginny le habló sobre su nuevo trabajo y los recientes proyectos que tenía con el grupo. Harry se vio entusiasmado con lo que ella le contaba y Ginny se sintió tranquila, conocer lo que él pensaba de su nuevo empleo era muy importante para ella, demasiado.

- ¿Y tú no tienes nada para contarme?- indagó ella sintiendo como el viento que entraba por la ventanilla le revolvía el cabello.

- En realidad nada nuevo, el trabajo sigue igual que siempre, puede que tenga que viajar unos días al exterior…

- ¿A dónde tienes que ir?

- Francia… tuvimos un problema burocrático y uno de los prisioneros escapó en este país. Y bueno, tengo que ir a dar explicaciones a mi par francés.

- ¿Tú le tienes que dar explicaciones?- Ginny estaba sorprendida-. ¿Pero era muy peligroso?

- Un ex mortífago, que por suerte ya fue recapturado, pero hubo muestras de falla en nuestra seguridad…- guardó silencio un momento-. Pero no hablemos más de esto…

- ¿A dónde me llevarás?- le preguntó ella suavemente.

- Es un lugar que te gustará. Como te conté cuando hablamos, te voy a enseñar a pescar…- la miró de reojo-. Espero que hayas traído ropa de más porque no será difícil que termines toda mojada…

- No creo que sea para tanto…

- Ya verás cuándo lo hagas- Ginny se mordió los labios divertida disfrutando de su compañía.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar que había escogido Harry, rápidamente extendieron una manta junto al lago. Harry la hizo sentar en el suelo mientras él preparaba las cañas de pescar junto con la carnada, ella se encargaba de sacar la comida de la canasta que Harry había llevado.

Ginny podía sentir los ruidos que Harry hacía mientras preparaba todo para dar comienzo a esa extraña aventura. Luego se acercó a él pasándole un vaso de limonada que Harry se apresuró a tomar sonriéndole a la chica.

- Gracias, estaba sediento.

- ¿Crees que podrías poner algo de música?- le preguntó ella acomodando un mechón de su cabello.

- ¿Qué quieres escuchar?- le preguntó él dejando las cañas en el suelo y tomando la mano de la pelirroja-. Ven que te enseño como se usa- Ginny lo siguió sonriente y tomó asiento cuando él la metió en el automóvil-. Es fácil de usar.

- Tú enciéndelo, indícame dónde está el dial y el volumen- Harry, apoyando sus manos a cada lado de Ginny se asomó por dentro del auto y encendió el estéreo enseñándole a ella como usarlo.

- ¿Lo has entendido?- Ginny asintió rápidamente y se puso a girar los mandos, Harry se la quedó mirando un momento, se llevó una mano a la nuca y se revolvió el cabello que allí tenía. Cada día que pasaba encontraba a Ginny más atractiva, y eso se estaba convirtiendo en un problema.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio algunos minutos disfrutando de las diferentes canciones que pasaban por la radio, Harry continuaba luchando contras las cañas de pescar y con una sonrisa triunfante se acercó a Ginny la cual estaba cómodamente sentada, apoyada contra una roca.

- ¿Te animas a pescar conmigo?- le preguntó él poniéndose en cuclillas junto a ella.

- No guardo muchas esperanzas de hacerlo bien…- él rió suavemente haciéndola reír a ella también-. Pero prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo- Harry la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

- Yo tampoco lo he hecho muchas veces, pero dependemos de pescar para comer algo que no sea pan.

- ¿Sólo nos trajiste pan?- indagó ella divertida dejándose llevar por la cálida mano del chico.

- La idea era cocinar lo que pescáramos…

- ¿Y cómo se supone que lo haremos?- él se encogió de hombros.

- Intentaremos hacerlo entre los dos- ella volvió a reír por la ocurrencia de él-. Te aconsejo que te quites las sandalias, no quiero que las arruines- Ginny se inclinó sobres sus pies y se quitó el calzado, dándoselas a Harry el cual las arrojó hacia donde estaban las zapatillas de él.

- Espero que ninguno de esos bichos me pique en el pie- él negó con la cabeza apretándole la mano con fuerza.

- No pasará nada de eso- respondió pasándole una de las cañas-. No permitiré que ningún pez intente acercarse a ti.

Harry la situó junto a él con los pies metidos en el agua, hundiéndose en la arenilla que cubría todo el piso del lago.

- ¿Y ahora?- le preguntó ella.

- Debes extender la caña hacia delante y sostenerla. Cuando sientas que algo está tirando de ella, tira más fuerte e intenta sacar eso del agua.

- Bien…- Ginny se puso seria y Harry no desaprovechó la oportunidad de mirarla, con los pies metidos en el lago y el sol golpeando contra su pecosa piel. La música de la radio se escuchaba de fondo.

- Este lugar es tan tranquilo…- Ginny hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza, estando concentrada en el arte de la pesca-. Este lago es bastante grande y se encuentra rodeado de pequeñas colinas que lo dejan oculto del paisaje que se ve en la ruta.

- Ha de ser precioso…

- Es muy lindo, hay zonas en donde hay césped, otras en donde sólo hay rocas, y de vez en cuando algún que otro árbol.

- ¿Tú cómo conocías este lugar?

- En realidad no lo conocía, le pregunté a unas personas en el pueblo lindero si conocían un lugar tranquilo y desolado en donde pescar, y me guiaron hasta aquí, junto a un precario mapa y dos cañas.

- ¿Realmente has pescado antes?- insistió ella.

- ¿Desconfías de mis palabras?- indagó él con una voz que intentaba sonar ofendida, pero no engañaba a nadie.

- No de tus palabras sino de tus capacidades… ¡realmente has logrado pescar algo antes?- él la miró ofendido y replicó de forma graciosa, y una cosa llevó a la otra y ambos se enfrascaron en una divertida discusión que no llevaba a ningún lado.

- Sé que no te importa cuantas veces he pescado de esa forma.

- Ya te dije que no hablemos de tus pescas femeninas...- él rió y ella lo imitó.

El sol seguía brillando en lo alto y ninguno de los dos había tenido éxito con la pesca, sin embargo, cuando ya se estaban por resignar, algo comenzó a tirar de la caña de Ginny.

- Creo que ha picado algo…- gimió ella haciendo fuerza con su caña comenzando a tirar. Harry se acercó rápidamente a ella sin embargo por intentar hacerlo de forma rápida terminó hundiendo el pie en un poso que había en el lago haciéndolo caer con el rostro sobre el agua.

- Mierda…- soltó Harry intentando levantarse.

- ¿Qué te pasó?- indagó ella girándose hacia donde sabía que estaba él, sin dejar de hacer fuerza con su caña.

- Me caí- ella ahogó una risa e hizo más fuerza, el pez realmente parecía fuerte.

- No te rías…- Harry la abrazó por la espalda, evitando que su ropa empapada la mojara a ella también e hicieron fuerza, logrando sacar al enorme pez del agua del lago. Ginny por el envión se vio empujada contra la espalda de Harry y él, evitando de esa forma que se cayera, la sostuvo por la cintura con una de sus manos mojadas.

- ¿Es muy grande?- susurró ella girándose hacia él, sintiéndose tranquila con la mano de Harry sosteniéndola por la espalda.

- Comeremos los dos tranquilamente- ella le sonrió y se estiró sobre sus piernas para besar la mejilla de Harry.

- Lo he disfrutado, y creo que mis habilidades para la pesca son mejores que las tuyas- de un tirón se soltó de él e inclinándose y metiendo las manos en el agua moviendo enérgicamente los brazos intentó mojarlo más de lo que estaba.

- ¡Ey!- se quejó él imitándola, logrando apenas que unas gotas le mojaran el brazo, ella emitió una cantarina risa y se dejó guiar por él hasta el lugar en donde habían acomodado las cosas.

- ¿Sabes encender el fuego?- le preguntó ella sirviendo dos vasos de limonada bien fría.

- Me las apaño bien- ella asintió como respuesta y apuntó con su varita al pescado que tenía en frente suyo, el cual ella misma había dejado allí, este perdió sus escamas y sus espinas, y con otro movimiento se encargó de cortar unas cuantas cebollas que Harry había llevado.

- Espero que no te tardes mucho con ese fuego, realmente tengo hambre- Harry apuntó con su varita a un montón de ramas y hojas secas que había juntado. Y este ccomenzó a arder-. ¡Eres un tramposo!- lo acusó ella.

- ¿Y ahora qué hice?- le preguntó él de forma inocente.

- No te creas que no te he escuchado, lo has encendido con tu varita…

- ¿Acaso esperabas que lo hiciera al modo _muggle_?- le preguntó él envolviendo el pescado en un papel metálico junto a las cebollas y a algunas hierbas que había llevado.

- No imaginaba que conocieses algún hechizo doméstico- le sonrió buscando sus manos, acercándose a él-. Quiero que me cuentes de tu viaje a Francia, ese es un país tan lindo.

- No tuve mucho tiempo de recorrerlo, pero estuve en la Torre Eiffel- Ginny asintió cerrando los ojos, dejando que los rayos del sol le pintara el rostro de un tono rosado.

- La Torre Eiffel fue construida en conmemoración al primer centenario de la revolución francesa. He estado en el nivel más alto varias veces, el viento es espectacular.

- Desde allí se puede ver todo París.

- ¿Has estado de noche? Me han dicho que es un completo espectáculo ver eso- la sonrisa alegre se convirtió en una melancólica-. ¿Sabes? Esa es una de las cosas que me gustaría poder ver, la torre totalmente iluminada con esas luces artificiales de las que tanto me han hablado.

- Me gustaría poder cumplirte eso…

- Lo sé- Ginny le apretó la mano con afecto y él le devolvió el gesto-. Pero es algo a lo que me tengo que resignar…- suspiró-. ¿Te parece dormir una siesta? Toda el agua y el calor del sol me tiene algo agotada.

- Acuéstate mientras yo muevo un poco las brasas- ella así lo hizo, mientras él, sintiendo algo pesado y espeso en el pecho se ocupaba de hacer lo suyo.

Harry la observó dormir tumbada de lado, sosteniendo con fuerza una de las manos de él, la música seguía sonando pero él no le daba demasiada importancia, se había recostado junto a ella, quedando de frente a su rostro. Cada tanto se levantaba y vigilaba el pescado que se estaba cocinando el cual ya estaba casi listo.

Ginny seguía durmiendo y era momento de despertarla, para hacerlo arrancó un poco de césped y con uno de los cabos comenzó a hacerle cosquillas alrededor de los labios. Ella al principio arrugaba la nariz y luego intentaba quitarse eso que la molestaba de un manotazo, Harry sonreía al verla así hasta que al fin ella se despertó.

- Quita eso…- le pidió ella con la voz adormilada, pero él no lo hizo. Ella sonrió de forma perezosa y estiró las manos hacia Harry intentando sacarle ese maldito tallo con el que la estaba molestando-. Eres malo, mira que despertarme metiéndome césped en la nariz.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es césped?

- Lo reconozco por su olor, el césped de este lugar tiene un aroma intenso...- aspiró con fuerza inflando su pecho-, es un olor que me agrada.

Harry dejó el talló a un costado y observó a la mujer que sonreía.

- ¿Tus ojos como son Harry?- él la miró sorprendido-. Sé que son verdes, lo he escuchado en muchas ocasiones…

- Es verde como este césped… ¿recuerdas…?- ella cerró los ojos intentando aspirar el aroma del lugar.

- Intento recordarlo, recuerdo que era brillante, y me gustaba- Harry rebuscó dentro de una pequeña bolsa de especias y hojas secas, las cuales había utilizado para condimentar la comida.

- Prueba esto- le dijo poniendo en su mano una hojita de menta-. Mastícalo- Ginny olió levemente aquella hoja y se la llevó a los labios algo dubitativa.

- Es menta…

- Y ahora prueba esto otro- le pasó otra hoja diferente-. ¿Lo reconoces?

- Si… pero no sé exactamente que es- sonrió-. Eres increíble Harry…

- Y ahora vuelve a oler esto- Harry arrancó unos cuantos tallos del césped y acercó su puño al rostro de Ginny. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y una extraña sonrisa en el rostro,

- Tus ojos…- Ginny levantó las manos y acarició el rostro de Harry, como siempre hacía con él-, los sapos…-

- ¿Sapos?- ella asintió sonriente.

- Tienes el color de los sapos- le dijo abiertamente, él rió suavemente acariciando el cabello de la chica.

- Voy a tomar eso como un cumplido… ¿recuerdas a los sapos? ¿Recuerdas el color?

- Si…-suspiró de forma trémula-. Gracias…- susurró abrazándolo, disfrutando que él la envolviera en sus brazos sintiéndose realmente segura.

Ginny había aprendido a reconocer a las personas de diferentes maneras, a veces por el sonido de sus pasos, cada cual tenía una forma diferente de caminar, otras por la voz que era lo más común, y hasta a veces las reconocía con el olfato. Cada uno tenía una escencia diferente, Hermione olía a algo cítrico y dulce mientras que Ronald tenía el aroma de la madera con un deje mentolado. Estando en brazos de su madre podía oler la canela y la vainilla que utilizaba para hacer los postres mientras que con su padre sentía el aaroma a tinta y pergamino.

Con Harry le pasaban muchas cosas a la vez, su aroma era una mezcla de olores que producían una explosión de sabores en su boca. Él olía a madera, con una mezcla de chocolate y almizcle, a veces su after shower predominaba sobre su aroma natural, pero con el paso de las horas iba tomando potencia y se adueñaba de sus sentidos.

Ella disfrutaba siempre de esas pequeñas cosas, como el abrazo de un amigo, sentir bajo las yemas de sus dedos la aspereza de la camisa que él usaba, la calidez de su espalda, la sensación de las manos de él apretándole los brazos, sintiéndose en casa. Pero solamente con él todas las sensaciones se intensificaban a la vez, como si un millón de mariposas se adueñaran de todo su cuerpo haciéndole sentir cosquillas por todas partes, en sus dedos, en sus brazos y en sus piernas; y un enorme enjambre revoloteando por su vientre

Juntos comieron el pescado que Harry había cocinado, sus artes culinarias no eran de las mejores pero el sabor no era malo, y con el hambre que tenían cualquier cosa les venía bien. Bien entrada la tarde pegaron la vuelta mientras Ginny llevaba los ojos cerrados y la ventanilla abierta dejando que él aire le revuelva el cabello.

- La pasé bien- dijo ella buscando con su mano la mano de Harry para darle un suave apretón.

- Me alegro que te haya gustado- respondió él mirándola con una sonrisa-. ¿Se te ha pasado el dolor de cabeza?- ella asintió moviendo su cabeza.

- Tal vez el calor hizo que me doliera- dijo frotándose los ojos y el puente de la nariz-. Nunca me había dolido así- suspiró-. Pero con un buen descanso mañana estaré nuevamente recargada.

- Deberías recostarte cuando lleguemos a La Madriguera- comentó Harry girando en una curva que llevaba directamente a la casa de los Weasley.

- Te haré caso…- dijo ella en un suspiro.

Harry condujo hasta la entrada de la casa y ayudó a Ginny a bajar del automóvil. Lilah los saludó con alegría, colocando sus pesadas patas sobre los brazos de Ginny regalándole una húmeda lamida en una de sus mejillas.

- Hola pequeña- la saludó la pelirroja acariciándole una de las orejas, Harry sonrió acariciando también al animal.

- ¿Y qué tal la pasaron?- les preguntó Molly acercándose a ellos, limpiando sus manos con un desgastado trapo.

- Bien, Harry me llevó a pescar…

- Ginny ha regresado con dolor de cabeza- Ginny le pegó con el puño en la espalda pero él no le hizo caso-. Tal vez un té le sentaría bien.

- Bien- miró a su hija-. Tal vez el sol le hizo mal…- Ginny habló rápido acercándose al chico.

- Yo le decía lo mismo, no debía hacerse ningún problema- Harry le tapó la boca con la mano y no la dejó continuar.

- Puede ser, pero un buen descanso le sentaría muy bien- empujó por la espalda a Ginny y se dirigieron a la puerta.

- ¿Te quedas a tomar algo, querido?- indagó Molly-. Acabo de sacar un pastel de melaza del horno y sé que no me podrás decir que no.

- Eso es chantaje- la acusó Harry mirándola divertido-. Pero acepto la invitación- respondió pasando a la casa, dejando que Ginny camine delante de él.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! ¿cómo los trata este nuevo año? acá hace mucho calor, pero por suerte ahora está un poco más agradable el clima con unos cuantos de grados menos.

Debo confesarles que hace tiempo que había tratado de continuar esta historia, pero a pesar de que me sentaba y abría el archivo las palabras no venían a mi mente. No sé que será, pero la musa no estaba muy coordinada conmigo. Pero bueno, hoy parece que se hizo presente, así que trataré de explotarla al máximo.

A esta historia no le falta mucho, tres o cuatro capítulos y se termina. Luego voy a terminar todo lo que he publicado y voy a tratar de publicar una historia a la vez, porque si me costó con esta, imagínense lo que será con las otras. Pero eso no quiere decir que no siga escribiendo, tengo una historia bastante avanzada, que espero dentro de poco, cuando adelante un poco de las otras, la voy a publicar. Sólo voy a decir que es una historia AU y se sitúa en el siglo XIX. Tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo de época y estoy entusiasmada. Igual también tengo unas cuantas historia cortas que quieren salir a la luz, obvio, siempre y cuando la inspiración no me abandone.

¡Los quiero mucho!

Jor.


	6. Búscame

_Abre tus ojos, búscame…_

- ¿Estás bien?- susurró Hermione acariciando el brazo de Ginny.

- Me siento mejor- respondió la pelirroja sentándose en la cama-. No sé que me pasa…

- Deberías ir a San Mungo- Ginny asintió levemente tomándose la cabeza.

- Pensé que me había partido la cabeza al medio…- murmuró aceptando el vaso de agua que Hermione le había puesto en su mano.

- ¿Hace cuánto que te está doliendo?

- Hace como una semana, pero nunca me había dolido así- se frotó la sien-. Anoche cuando me trajo Harry me encontraba bien, pero de repente me dio una puntada cuando estábamos comiendo…

- Y te has desmayado- completó Hermione-, Harry te ha subido hasta tu habitación y con Molly lo hemos obligado a que vaya a trabajar. Se quería quedar contigo.

- Avísale que ya me siento mejor- hizo una pausa-. Me voy a dar un baño- Hermione asintió con un murmullo y dejó a la pelirroja sola mientras iba a escribirle a su amigo que ella ya estaba mejor.

Ginny tomó rápidamente unas toallas de su armario, del lugar en donde su madre se las dejaba siempre, y luego caminó hacia el cuarto de baño, dejando que la calidez del agua le despejara la cabeza.

El día anterior Harry la había llevado a caminar por Londres, el clima estaba extrañamente cálido y ambos, luego de unos cuantos minutos se hallaban horrorosamente agotados, por lo que Harry la invitó a tomar algo fresco en una coqueta confitería, en opinión de él, que había sobre una concurrida avenida.

- Que fresco que se está aquí dentro- había dicho ella al entrar, suspirando con regocijo.

- Es el aire acondicionado, un invento _muggle._

- Pues es muy práctico, creo que le diré a mamá que compre uno- un camarero les indicó una pequeña mesa junto a la ventana y Harry se encargó de guiar a la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué quieres tomar?

- Lo que tú quieras- le respondió ella con una sonrisa. Harry observó a la mujer que estaba enfrente suyo embelesado, lo venía pensando desde hacía rato, y la última semana lo había aceptado, realmente estaba muy atraído por esa pelirroja. Y ese día estaba especialmente deslumbrante, había escogido un simple vestido con tiritas de color amarillo pálido, el cual contrastaba con su cabello encendido el cual llevaba suelto.

- ¿Qué te parece una limonada?- ofreció observando el broche que llevaba el vestido uniendo el suave escote que formaba.

- Me encanta…

- ¿Te gusta el jengibre?

- Un poco.

- Bien, porque probarás una de las mejores limonadas con jengibre de todo Londres- Ginny rió alegremente ante esa propuesta, así como lo hizo el resto de la tarde.

Harry nuevamente se había esforzado en recordarle un nuevo color, el mismo que los había agobiado con sus rayos durante toda la tarde, y que ahora los refrescaba bebiendo de esa limonada. Ella había comentado que había elegido bien en optar por ese vestido amarillo que Fleur le había regalado el verano pasado, y Harry no podía haber estado más de acuerdo.

Luego, al volver, la cabeza le empezó a pesar y el dolor apareció de repente, siendo insoportable.

Y ahora se hallaba allí, bajo la ducha, intentado comprender lo que le pasaba, el por qué de sus dolores. Una vez más fresca, se hallaba lo suficientemente cansada como para volver a acostarse otra vez. Por suerte recién a mitad de semana debía presentarse al trabajo, pues la banda se hallaba tocando en otra ciudad.

Su madre le llevó una bandeja con un plato de un suculento estofado que Ginny se apuró a devorar. Y luego se dejó mimar por la suavidad de las sábanas con las que su madre le había preparado la cama.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí durmiendo, había soñado con el perfume de Harry y el timbre de su voz, al igual que con su hermano Bill y su pequeña sobrina.

Un extraño cosquilleo la sacó de un largo y somnoliento letargo, frunció la nariz un momento, pero ese cosquilleo aún continuaba. Abrió los ojos, y algo extraño pasó, fue algo de una décima de segundo, y no supo explicar si fue su imaginación o algo más, pero estaba demasiado shockeada para pensarlo. Había visto los ojos de Harry y eso era totalmente imposible.

- ¿Estás bien?- Ginny giró la cabeza hacía el lado de donde venía la voz de Harry. Parpadeó confundida varias veces e intentó tragar pero la saliva se le había convertido en arena. Comenzó a toser por lo que Harry se apuró a pasarle un vaso de agua.

- Me ahogué…- dijo carraspeando-. Estaba soñando y me asustaste…

- Lo siento- se disculpó Harry pasándole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja-. ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó al verla tan pensativa.

- Bien…

- Te has puesto pálida.

- Me siento bien, no hay nada mejor que un buen descanso- suspiró-. No deberías haberte preocupado, mañana tienes que trabajar- el chasqueó la lengua.

- No importa- se puso de pie-. Te voy a llevar a San Mungo porque nos tienes intranquilos a todos.

- Harry…- protestó ella.

- Te lo digo en serio- le dijo él sin diversión en la voz.

- No Harry.

- Si Ginny, iremos. Y ahora necesito que te cambies así vamos de una vez- caminó hacia la salida. Ella suspiró dejándose caer sobre la cama al sentir como Harry cerraba la puerta al salir de su habitación.

Era extraño lo que le había pasado, había sido como un recuerdo, algo de su imaginación, pero había sido tan real, como si de verdad hubiese visto eso. La última vez que había soñado con colores había sido hacía muchos años atrás, y con el tiempo había ido perdiendo esa capacidad. No podía entender muy bien lo que había sido, pero prefirió no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto y levantarse de una vez por todas, una densa tarde en el hospital la estaba esperando.

Harry sugirió ir por la Red Flú, pero ella prefirió ir en el automóvil de él, poniendo como excusa de que el viaje en chimenea la mareaba demasiado, pero lo cierto es que quería pasar un rato a solas con él, y por supuesto, Harry no se negó a complacerla.

A los pocos minutos ya ambos se hallaban en la carretera, escuchando música como siempre hacían.

- Te voy a confesar algo…

- ¿Qué cosa?- indagó Harry desviando su vista hacia la chica.

- La verdad es que quería pasar más tiempo contigo, por eso preferí que fuésemos en el auto- él sonrió.

- Ya me lo imaginaba- respondió Harry con fingida petulancia.

- Eres un creído…- lo acusó Ginny sonrojándose levemente-. Pero ahora me siento culpable por hacerte perder el tiempo de conducir hasta allí.

Él se mantuvo en silencio mirando hacia el frente de la carretera, luego de unos segundos, que a Ginny se le antojaron eternos, él habló.

- Estar contigo no es perder el tiempo- y eso la hizo sonrojar aún más.

- Deja de decir esas cosas…

- ¿Qué cosas?- indagó él en un tono de fingida sorpresa.

- No te hagas el tonto- sonrió-. Me pones nerviosa.

- ¿Nerviosa? ¿Y por qué te pongo nerviosa?- ella sonrió de forma enigmática y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

- Olvídalo- se inclinó hacia delante subiendo el volumen de la radio-. ¡Esa canción me encanta!- Harry curvó sus labios en una sonrisa más grande, si eso era posible.

Cuando llegaron a Londres la tarde estaba cayendo, Harry estacionó el automóvil a unas pocas cuadras de la entrada a San Mungo, y llevó a Ginny del brazo mientras recorrían las pocas calles que los separaban del lugar.

Rápidamente fueron atendidos por una recepcionista y los mandó al quinto piso en donde tomaron asiento junto a otras personas que al igual que ellos esperaban a ser atendidos. Muchos de los allí presentes se apuraron a saludarlo, algunos de forma tímida, y otros exhaustivamente, Harry respondió con amabilidad, ignorando las miradas curiosas que varios le daban a Ginny. Luego, cuando la novedosa visita del salvador del mundo mágico se apaciguó un poco, Harry pudo sentarse junto a la chica y hablar con ella.

- Eres muy querido…- le susurró ella inclinándose sobre el hombro del chico.

- Ya lo sé…- ella le pegó cariñosamente en el brazo y se apoyó contra él dejando escapar un suspiro.

- Creo que tendremos para rato aquí.

- Así parece- él estiró las piernas y pasó un brazo por encima del respaldo de la silla en donde la pelirroja estaba sentada.

- Si quieres puedo quedarme sola, luego puedo volver por la Red Flu- el chasqueó la lengua.

- No digas bobadas, yo te llevaré a tu casa- bostezó y se tapó la boca con la mano libre.

- Tienes sueño- lo acusó Ginny-. Deberías irte.

- ¿Por qué no intentas dormirte un poco?- ella bufó-. Anda…- susurró tomándole un mechón de su cabello-, deja que me quede contigo. Luego te llevo a cenar- Ginny apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico.

- Eres imposible…- Harry giró la cabeza y la observó dormitar sobre él, en ese momento supo que podía estar así toda la vida.

- No, no lo soy… Lo que pasa es que tú eres demasiado terca- ella le sonrió como respuesta acomodándose mejor sobre el brazo del chico.

La espera se alargó por unos cuantos minutos, luego estos se hicieron horas, y cuando Ginny finalmente fue atendida, ambos ya se encontraban muy hambrientos. Juntos caminaron hacia al automóvil de Harry, y aceptando la invitación del chico Ginny le propuso algo.

- Llévame a tu casa- Harry elevó sus cejas ante la sorpresa.

- ¿No quieres que te lleve a comer unas pizzas?- ella negó con la cabeza buscándole la mano.

- Vamos a tu casa, quiero que cocinemos juntos- se acercó más al chico-. Di que si…

- Tu madre te debe estar esperando…

- Le puedo avisar por la Red Flu de tu casa. Vamos…

- No sé…

- Por favor- él resopló pero no pudo evitar ilusionarse ante la perspectiva de llevar a la chica a su departamento. Comer allí junto a ella, dejar que su embriagante aroma le inunde la sala. No podía negarse, y además no quería, debía dejar las cosas fluir.

- Está bien- ella pegó un gritito de alegría abrazándolo con fuerza, en un movimiento sin querer el brazo de ella tocó la perilla de mando de la bocina del automóvil para luego reírse con ganas.

- ¿Y tienes algo en tu casa, o debemos comprar algo en el camino?

- Es tarde, y de aquí a que lleguemos y hagamos todo eso se nos pasará la hora- Harry giró en una esquina cambiando los mandos-. ¿Te parece que compre comida china, en vez de cocinar?- ella se lo pensó un momento.

- Una pizza estaría bien.

- Conozco un local que hace las mejores pizzas de toda la ciudad, a mi me gusta la de queso, ¿tu quieres de otro sabor?

- Ese estará bien, y también podrías comprar un poco de helado…

- ¿Algo más?- le preguntó divertido-. Creo que si sigo saliendo contigo terminaré con mi cuenta vacía…

- Si quieres te puedo prestar unos galleones- se burló ella. Él la miró divertido.

- Mejor dime de qué quieres.

- ¿Para qué me preguntas si ya lo sabes?- ella rió de forma cantarina haciendo que el corazón de Harry se acelere.

Entre una cosa y la otra tardaron casi una hora más en llegar al departamento de Harry, él le indicó rápidamente dónde estaba cada cosa y ella lo captó todo a la perfección. Cuando él se cambió de ropa y volvió a la sala, encontró que la pequeña mesa que había en el living ya estaba preparada, y que ella estaba parada en la puerta de la cocina con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- No sabía lo que querías tomar.

- Tengo unas cervezas de manteca en la nevera- Harry pasó detrás de Ginny mientras ella se dirigía hacia uno de los estantes en donde estaban los vasos para esa bebida-. Y como tú no puedes tomar eso… creo que tengo unas latas de gaseosas. ¿Te gusta de lima limón?

- Eso está bien- Ginny tomó los vasos y se giró chocándose de golpe con Harry.

- Lo siento- le dijo él dejando las bebidas en la mesada, tomando los vasos que ella llevaba.

- No te preocupes.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó él.

- Sólo cansada- respondió con una sonrisa-. Imagino que serán las pociones que me dio el medimago para mi dolor de cabeza.

- Bueno, entonces apurémonos a comer así te llevo a tu casa- ella asintió y caminó hacia la sala, rápidamente ubicó el sofá y se dejó caer allí de forma dramática.

- Podrías darme unos masajes- él dejó todo sobre la mesa, acomodando los vasos sobre los manteles individuales que ella había colocado.

- Eres una abusiva.

- Pero tú me quieres así.

- ¿Y eso quien te lo ha dicho?- ella hizo un mohín con sus labios y lo besó rápidamente en la mejilla-. ¿Y eso?

- Eso significa que te quiero- él le acarició la mejilla con sus dedos deseando poder besarla como él quería.

- Ahora yo también te tengo que dar un beso- respondió Harry acercándose a ella y besándola también en la mejilla-. Y yo también te quiero…

Ella estaba colorada, y eso a Harry le encantaba, solía avergonzarse con facilidad y eso lo volvía loco.

Harry encendió un canal de música muy reconocido y ambos comenzaron a comer, la charla se extendió con naturalidad, como siempre lo hacía entre ellos, y Ginny luego de un rato se vio con la cabeza de Harry sobre sus piernas piernas mientras disfrutaban de la crema helada.

- Fleur siempre me decía que el chocolate no era bueno para la silueta- comentó Ginny llevándose una cucharada de helado a la boca.

- Fleur no comió de su pastel para no subir unos gramos en su noche de bodas- acotó Harry haciendo reír a la chica.

- ¿En serio me estás diciendo?

- No lo sé- le dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero no me sorprendería- él se inclinó hacia un costado y tomó su pote de helado-. ¿Quieres un poco?

- ¿De qué te pediste?

- Caramelo y limón.

- ¿Limón?- ella hizo una mueca graciosa arrugando la cara-. Es horrible…

- Al menos trato de variar un poco los sabores, no pido siempre de lo mismo…- Ginny le pegó con la cuchara dándole en la cabeza.

- El chocolate es un sabor universal, al igual que la fresa- sonrió llevándose otro poco a la boca-. Además tú no me tienes que decir nada, siempre comes lo mismo.

- Yo no como siempre lo mismo…

- Sólo comes algo diferente cuando vienes a casa- él suspiró.

- Sólo lo dices para llevarme la contra- ella sonrió y Harry se giró en sus piernas quedando con su rostro frente al de ella-. Te gusta pelear conmigo…

- Es algo a lo que no me puedo resistir…- susurró ella apoyando su frente contra la de él, aspirando suavemente el aliento cálido de Harry.

- Eres malvada- ella se inclinó hacia él, buscando su mejilla. Harry cerró los ojos esperando el beso, sin embargo sólo pudo sentir la risita de ella junto a un mordisco juguetón que le alborotó todo lo que estaba sintiendo por ella.

Y de pronto ella hizo algo que lo abrumó, que lo dejó por unos segundos sin nada en la cabeza y como hundido en una nube de la que no quería salir. Ginny había cruzado sus brazos detrás del cuello de Harry y en un arrebato de locura había acercado sus labios a los de él y ahora él la abrazaba por la cintura mientras le devolvía con euforia el beso que ella le regalaba.

Los labios de Ginny eran sumamente suaves, pero a su vez exigentes, deseosos de sentir el sabor de Harry con el cual tantas veces había soñado. Ella había sido besada muchas otras veces, sin embargo era la primera vez que sentía una magia en el aire, Harry le acariciaba la espalda y subía su mano hasta enredarla en los cabellos sedosos de ella, el placer la envolvía y la encerraba en un caleidoscopio de sensaciones del que no quería salir.

Ginny apretaba las palmas de sus manos sobre los hombros de él, deleitándose por la tácita tensión de sus músculos, por el embriagador aroma de su cuello. Respiró en la boca de Harry y aspiró su aliento, dulce por la cerveza y con un sabor desconocido del cual sabía que sería fácil hacerse adicta. Ahora él le había tomado con una mano del cuello haciéndola ascender por su nuca, rozando el borde de su oído, y sosteniéndola de la mandíbula la hizo virar el ángulo del beso.

Con un suspiro ambos se separaron, ella con los ojos cerrados y él con los ojos fijos en sus labios. Ginny era más bajita que él, por eso al volver a besarla se tuvo que inclinar sobre su cuerpo y agarrarla con firmeza de la cintura elevándola sobre si mismo, permitiendo de esa forma tomar la posición exacta que quería para besarla. Y ella le devolvió el gesto con aprehensión dejándose devorar y saliendo al encuentro con los labios, ahora exigentes, de Harry.

Ella lo había incitado, ambos habían sido partícipes de ese juego de idas y venidas en donde ninguno decía nada, pero los gestos eran más que elocuentes. Las sonrisas compartidas, los comentarios y los susurros a medio terminar. Los abrazos, las caricias que ella le prodigaba y en donde él no se quedaba atrás. Y finalmente Ginny había dado el paso definitivo, se había abalanzado sobre él luego de una ajetreada lucha interna, y había sido la opción correcta se dijo un rato después recostada sobre él, disfrutando de las caricias que el le prodigaba a su cabeza.

- Tal vez deberías volver a tu casa…- susurró él besándole en el nacimiento de su cabello, descansando sus labios sobre su encendido pelo.

- Mamá ya se debe haber ido a dormir- sonrió ella incorporándose un poco-. Pero tienes razón, tú mañana te levantas temprano.

- No me importará dormir poco con tal de estar un poco más contigo- ella se inclinó sobre él y besó sus labios, contacto que se prolongó más de lo esperado. Un poco aturdida y algo sonrojada, Harry la separó de sí tomándola de la mano-. Pero tus padres se preocuparán- ella asintió débilmente y dejó que él la ayudara a sentarse a su lado.

- Puedo viajar por la red flú…- le dijo ella mientras tomaba sus cosas-. No hace falta que me acompañes.

- ¿No era que te mareaba?- indagó él curvando una ceja.

- Te dije que era una mentira para poder estar más tiempo contigo- él le sonrió abrazándole un hombro con uno de sus brazos.

- Te acompaño a la Madriguera, y no te olvides de tomar la poción- ella asintió enérgicamente tomando un puñado de polvos flú de la pequeña caja que Harry le tendió.

Cuando Harry salió de la chimenea, Ginny lo estaba esperando con una sonrisa plantada en el rostro, y él no lo dudó un instante. Con suavidad la tomó de los brazos y atrajo sus dulces labios a su boca, regocijándose en el suspiro de ella, en su almizclado aliento. Envolvió su fina cintura con sus brazos y disfruté del apriete de ella en su espalda, sus manos pequeñas intentando envolverlo.

El chirrido de la madera los hizo separar y Harry entorno los ojos al ver a Hermione con un vaso de leche en la mano, mirándolos anonadada.

- Hagan de cuenta como si yo no estuviera- les dijo en un tono divertido-. Pero tengan cuidado para que Ron no los vea.

- Espero que no se lo cuentes- dijo Harry.

- Yo no he visto nada…- replicó de forma inocente guiñándoles un ojo-. Pero ándense con cuidado- susurró a modo de saludo comenzando a subir las escaleras.

Harry miró a Ginny la cual estaba deliciosamente sonrojada, eso se podía evidenciar con la suave luz que emanaba la chimenea.

- Creo que no me dejará dormirme temprano- Harry rió bajito acariciando el brazo de ella.

- Mañana te voy a hablar, intentaré llamar al teléfono móvil de Hermione- Ginny asintió, y él la volvió a abrazar para besarla, y Ginny aceptó gustosa.

Harry se fue dejando tras de sí un reguero de llamas verdes, Ginny caminó lentamente, esquivando los diferentes muebles que sabía había en la sala. Se sentía liviana, como volando en una nube, y nada más al llegar a su habitación Hermione la aporreó a preguntas que ella no dudó en responder. Estaba feliz como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo estaba.

* * *

Mil perdones por la demora, la única excusa que tengo es que simplemente la inspiración no me llegaba, me senté muchas veces, pero escribía dos renglones y ya no me salía más nada.

Este capi se lo quiero dedicar a GiseCagliero, una chica muy simpática con la que hablo seguido, espero que te haya gustado.

Y por otro lado debo reconocer que me siento satisfecha, porque me puse como meta terminar de escribir estar historia antes de comenzar las clases, y parece que lo estoy por cumplir.

Y como siempre, les dejo muchos saludos y les agradezco a los que están ahí siempre atentos a lo que escribo. Un beso grande,

Jor.


	7. En mi mirada la luz que hallé

_Abre tus ojos, para ver, en mi mirada la luz que hallé…_

Aquello había pasado a ser de algo ilusorio e incluso fantasioso a ser completamente real y tan tangible que le daba miedo. Se sentía relajado, con el cuerpo algo pesado por la somnolencia, sin poder dejar de observarla, sonrió cuando ella frunció un poco los labios y movió los brazos dejando al descubierto su pecho.

Ginny era más de lo que había imaginado, con su cabello encendido extendido sobre la blanca almohada, los ojos cerrados y su respiración acompasada. Su cuerpo era delicado, flexible, la calidez que ella emanaba lo envolvía junto con su aroma a flores logrando que se perdiera.

La relación había comenzado de forma espontánea y había ido creciendo evolucionando a pasos agigantados. Mientras más tiempo estaban juntos más querían compartir. A Ginny no le importaba pasar toda la tarde besándolo mientras que había tantas cosas variadas para hacer afuera. Y a Harry lo asustaba, estaba temeroso de lo que sentía, de la intensidad de sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Con sólo verla, con sólo admirar su sonrisa el cielo brillaba para él, el sol refulgía con intensidad.

Harry se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de la chica y besó su cuello, luego extendió su brazo y buscó bajo su almohada una larga y suave pluma con la que comenzó a acariciar los hombros de la chica, sus senos desnudos y sus largos y delgados brazos.

Ginny murmuró algo entre sueños y se giró de lado dándole la espalda al chico. Harry aprovechó esa posición para acariciar sus hombros, pasar su mano por su fina cintura y hacerla descansar en la encendida cadera de la chica, suave, especialmente hecha a su medida.

Aquel día ninguno de los dos tenían nada para hacer, por lo que podían quedarse en la cama remoloneando todo el tiempo que quisieran, siempre y cuando Ron no los molestara, algo que se había tomado por costumbre desde que supo que estaban juntos. Harry dejó la pluma sobre la almohada y se sentó en la cama estirando sus brazos hacia el techo. Con pereza se pasó las manos por el rostro y luego revolvió su cabello intentando despejar un poco la mente del sueño.

Maravillosamente desnudo se vistió con el boxer que había usado el día anterior, el cual encontró a los pies de la cama y se dirigió hacia la cocina para encender la cafetera, bostezando limpió el filtro y colocó café molido en este, luego de forma automática cerró la cafetera y la puso en funcionamiento.

Otro bostezo lo asaltó cuando regresaba a su habitación, pero esta vez lo cubrió con su mano. Miró de soslayo a Ginny que aun dormía, con su encendido cabello sobre la almohada y sonrió. Era hipnotizante verla, y no bastaba con hacerlo una o dos veces, lo tenía que hacer continuamente.

Pero lo que necesitaba en ese momento era una ducha, el agua tibia lograría despertarlo por completo. Rápidamente manejó los mandos del agua y adecuó la temperatura a su gusto. Ginny dormiría por lo menos por una hora más si no la despertaba, eso le daba tiempo de preparar el desayuno para los dos.

Al salir, ya afeitado y completamente despierto se sentó en la cama y acarició el rostro de la chica con cariño, ella ahora nuevamente estaba boca arriba. Ginny abrió los ojos y los fijó en el rostro de Harry, pero ella aún estaba dormida, él lo sabía, muchas veces le daba la impresión que de verdad podía mirarlo, pero luego recordaba que ella no podía ver y descartaba la idea.

- Tengo frío…- susurró ella cerrando levemente los ojos.

Harry se apresuró a cubrirla con la sábana, y ella volvió a abrir los ojos y volvió a fijarlos en su rostro, sonrió lentamente apretándole la mano que aún sostenía la sábana con la que la había tapado.

- Eres hermoso…- Harry tragó saliva y la miró con adoración. Luego se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un beso en los labios y luego otro en la frente.

- Duerme cariño, descansa- ella cerró los ojos y volvió a hundirse en el sueño, mientras él la observaba con un extraño sentimiento que no podía reconocer.

Ginny durmió por unos cuantos minutos más, pero los ruidos que Harry hacía en la cocina y el aroma a las tostadas recién hechas inundaba la habitación haciéndole gruñir el estómago. Con una enorme sonrisa se desperezó y quitándose el cabello del rostro se dejó caer contra la cama permitiéndose el regocijo de oler el aroma de Harry en la almohada, en su piel.

La sonrisa era la misma desde que aquella noche se dieron su primer beso, desde que Harry supo decirle todo lo importante que era para él, y lo mucho que la quería. El regocijo hizo revolotear mariposas en su vientre y el hambre fue más evidente.

Harry le había enseñado un nuevo color sin proponérselo, el color del amor, el color de la pasión. Habían pasado noches en vela, abrazándose, besándose y amándose, hacía casi dos meses que ella se había decidido a besarlo y un poco más de un mes que ella se había entregado a él.

En sus brazos descubrió cosas que jamás había descubierto con ningún otro, descubrió el poder de sus dedos, el poder de su aroma y el de su sedoso cabello. Con pereza salió de la cama y buscó debajo de la almohada el pijama de Harry que ella solía usar cuando se quedaba a dormir allí.

Mientras se vestía una extraño recuerdo se le vino a la cabeza, y pudo recordar que esa noche había soñado, ese tipo de sueños en un principio la habían conmocionado, porque soñaba con rostros, ya no solo con voces o aromas. Ahora veía caras, colores, formas. Esta vez había soñado que Harry se inclinaba sobre ella mientras dormía y la cubría con una sábana, ya que ella tenía frío. Y luego le besaba los labios, y también la frente mientras ella le decía que era hermoso.

Ginny se tocó los labios, recordaba haber sentido ese contacto como si fuese real.

Movió la cabeza de forma incrédula.

Estaba segura de que todo ello era gracias a Harry, desde que él se había empecinado en hacerle recordar cosas de su tierna infancia, cuando ella aún podía ver, muchas cosas raras le habían comenzado a pasar. Incluidos sus dolores de cabeza, que obviamente nada tenían que ver con él, sino, según el sanador que la atendía, con el estrés del cambio, la mudanza, el clima, el nuevo trabajo. Todo sumaba.

Harry la recibió con un cálido abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, la llevó de la mano hasta una mesa y le fue pasando todo lo que había preparado para que coman los dos.

- ¿Cómo dormiste?- le preguntó él mientras leía el periódico que el portero había dejado en su puerta, como cada mañana.

- Bien- respondió ella mientras masticaba una tostada-. El dolor de cabeza de anoche se me pasó cuando me tomé la poción- se encogió de hombros.

- Por suerte mañana no trabajas- ella asintió mientras bebía de su taza de té-. ¿Quieres que vayamos a algún lado mañana? Podríamos aprovechar que anuncian buen tiempo en el pronóstico, no creo que nos queden muchos días de calor…

- No puedo… hoy a la tarde viene Bill de vacaciones, sabes que hace meses que no estoy con ellos- le dijo estirando la mano, buscando la del chico-. ¿Recuerdas que te lo dije?

- Lo había olvidado…- le dijo devolviéndole el apretón que ella le había dado-. ¿Y al final cuánto tiempo se quedan?

- Por lo menos unas dos semanas…

- Si quieres puedes quedarte en casa así ellas duermen en tu habitación- ella negó lentamente dándole un sorbito a su té.

- Lo siento, pero quiero pasar un tiempo con las niñas, yo estaba tan acostumbrada…

- No te preocupes…

- Perdón…

- No pasa nada. Es más, si quieres podemos llevar a Victoire a pasear con nosotros un día, podemos ir al parque de diversiones, ese que a ti te gustó tanto.

- Si…- Ginny estiró las piernas debajo de la mesa enredándolas con las de Harry. Aquello era como un sueño del que no quería despertar. Él era un hombre muy atento, con un carácter algo explosivo a veces, conciliador entre ella y Ron y el mejor amigo de Hermione. Era un hombre encantador con el cual se sentía segura, él siempre la apoyaba en lo que hacía, y solía relajarla cuando la tensión se adueñaba de ella.

Hermione había propuesto que almorzaran en la playa de Brighton, ella conocía un lugar apartado y habitado por seres mágicos, que estaba oculto de la curiosidad humana. El clima era especial, y allí aprovecharía a tomar sus últimas tardes de bronceado, ya que el otoño en ese país anunciaba muchos días de lluvia y niebla. Ginny asintió complacida, adoraba la arena en sus manos y escurriéndose por los dedos de sus pies, ni decir de las olas y el sabor salado del agua en su boca.

A Ron mucho no le simpatizaba la idea, desde que había salido más quemado de lo que esperaba una vez hacía unos años, prefería pasar de esos programas. Sin embargo la insistencia de su novia junto a la de su hermana lo terminaron convenciendo. Pero por supuesto, antes de pasarlos a buscar junto a Hermione en el automóvil deberían ir a La Madriguera a buscar a Lilah, aquella hermosa perra no tenía que perderse por nada del mundo un día en la playa.

A Ginny y a Harry les tocó hacer una de las ensaladas y el postre. Ginny decidió que prepararía un práctico budín de chocolote y arándanos mientras él se encargaba de cocinar el pollo con el que harían la ensalada. Harry aprovechaba esos momentos en donde ella constaba concentrada haciendo algo para mirarla sin que ella se diese cuenta. Vestida así como estaba, con la camisa de su pijama que le quedaba unos cuantos talles más grandes, con su cabello suelto y con su mejilla manchada de chocolate y harina al igual que algunos de sus dedos.

- ¿Me puedes pasar los arándanos, Harry?- pidió ella mezclando la preparación con un cucharón de madera.

- ¿Dónde los dejaste?

- En la heladera, los rocié de azúcar así mejoran su sabor- Harry encontró las frutas rojas y abrillantadas por el efecto del azúcar que ella les había echado, y se les antojaron deliciosas.

- Esto tiene una pinta…- ella rió suavemente.

- Y espera a ver lo que parecen con el chocolate- Ginny metió la mano dentro del recipiente que contenía los arándanos y sacó uno para luego pasarlo por el chocolate derretido-. Prueba…- Harry abrió la boca y aceptó el dulce bocado que ella le daba, luego Ginny hizo algo inesperado, pasó su dedo índice lleno de chocolate derretido por la nariz de Harry.

- ¡Ey!- ella volvió a reír pero esta vez de forma alegre, similar al sonido que hacían las campanitas al agitarse.

- Así eres más delicioso- le dijo cruzando sus manos manchadas por el cuello de Harry acercándose a su boca. Harry la tomó por la cintura devolviéndole el beso, empujando con su codo la preparación del budín hacia el centro de la mesa, para que no se cayera.

- Tú eres deliciosa- ella volvió a reír chupándose los dedos manchados para luego ronronear cuando él le besó el cuello, él se puso insistente y ella no se echó atrás, pero cuando las caricias poco a poco fueron haciéndose más candentes ella lo detuvo.

- Ahora sigue con la ensalada- le dijo Ginny tocándole la mano mordiendo con cariño un dedo-. Yo debo llevar esto al horno para que se cocine rápido- Harry le robó otro rápido beso y se puso manos a la obra comenzando a cortar las hojas de vegetales.

Ginny se metió bajó la ducha unos minutos después de lavar todos los trastos que habían utilizado al cocinar, Harry mientras tanto había bajando a comprar unas cosas que faltaban en el departamento. Ron los pasaría a buscar en media hora y al fin irían todos juntos a la playa. Rápidamente se envolvió en una suave toalla que Harry le había dejado sobre el lavatorio y utilizó otra más pequeña para secarse el cabello Mientras lo hacía una breve pero aguda puntada dolió en su cabeza y un súbito mareo se hizo dueño de ella, con premura se tomó del lavatorio y movió su cabeza hacia delante con los ojos abiertos, y la sorpresa la desencajó por completo.

Ahí frente suyo había un espejo, empañado por el vapor de agua de la ducha caliente, pero podía ver una silueta inclinada, tal y como estaba ella, y el cabello rojo cayendo por los hombros como hacía el suyo.

Una mano levantada, llevándosela al rostro, y un parpadeo, y todo volvía a ser oscuro. Ginny inspiró con fuerza haciendo un extraño sonido, aquello no lo había imaginado, pero era algo imposible. La puerta de entrada sonó cuando Harry entró al departamento, y algo le dijo al pasar por la puerta de la habitación, ella le contestó, pero fue automático.

No quería hacerse ilusiones, pero estaba casi segura que se había visto ella misma en ese espejo. No podía ser cierto.

Harry notó que algo le había pasado, porque de golpe se hallaba más callada y en silencio que otras veces, Ginny se vistió sola, como siempre lo hacía, y optó por un short claro, suelto a la altura de los muslos y una remera de tiritas haciendo juegos con sus sandalias. Se ató el cabello en un alto recogido que dejó unos cuantos mechones de cabello encendido a ambos lados de la cabeza. Y cuando Ron llegó a la puerta del edificio, bajaron juntos, con la comida recién preparada y una extraña sensación interponiéndose entre ambos.

Ginny le tomó la mano en el ascensor y se la apretó con fuerza y él le devolvió el gesto, no entendiendo bien el por qué, pero dándole a entender que estaba allí, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo estaba pasando.

En el viaje Ginny bromeó con su hermano, charló con Hermione de cosas que ni él ni Ron tenía idea, y lo acarició y mimó con una mano mientras que con la otra le hacia coquillas a Lilah detrás de las orejas.

Sin embargo Harry tenía una extraña sensación, un presentimiento de que algo estaba pasando, y lo peor de todo es que lo estaba pasando por alto. Con un suspiro intentando apartar un poco las preocupaciones de la cabeza pasó su largo brazo por los delicados hombros de su novia y se inclinó hacia ella para besarla en los labios atrapando con sus dientes el labio inferior.

- Te quiero…- le susurró acariciando la pequeña nariz de Ginny con la suya.

- Yo también- Ginny lo abrazo por el cuello y dejó que él le acariciara el cabello.

- ¿Luego me dirás lo que te está pasando?- ella asintió en silencio apretando con fuerza los labios.

- Te lo prometo- respondió colocando sus dedos en los labios de Harry-. Pero voy a necesitar que me ayudes.

- Siempre.

Ron carraspeó un tanto molesto pero Hermione le dio un golpe en la cabeza para que dejara de espiarlos por el espejo retrovisor y pusiera su atención en el camino.

Hermione extendió una lona en la arena y rápidamente llenó de protector solar a todos, luego se ocupó de ella, y por último se recogió el cabello en una coleta bien tirante. Ron la besó brevemente en la boca y luego tomando una pelota de tenis que llevaba en el auto se alejó junto a Harry para jugar con la perra guía de Ginny.

Ginny, por su parte, se quitó su blusa quedando con la parte de arriba de la bikini, y torció su cabello en un recogido improvisado, luego se acostó sobre su espalda y dejó que el sonido de las olas al golpear sobre la arena la distrajeran.

- ¿Qué te sucede?- indagó Hermione sacando de una canasta una botella de limonada fresca.

- Nada- suspiró-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Hermione no le contestó al instante, sino que se tomó su tiempo en servirse un vaso de bebida.

- Estás rara, y Harry también se dio cuenta, lo sé por como te mira, y parece preocupado por ti- reiteró Hermione demostrándole lo inquieta que estaba por ella.

- Lo sé, pero es que…- Hermione la interrumpió rápidamente no pudiendo disimular la sonrisa en su voz.

- Entonces si es cierto que te pasa algo- Ginny hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza dándole la razón-. Ginny…

- No…- le pidió algo mortificada-. Es algo que no quiero que se lo digas a nadie, ni a Harry…- tragó saliva sintiendo como sus manos comenzaban a sudar-. Y mucho menos a Ron.

- ¿A Ron?- Hermione miró preocupada a su amiga y se llevó una mano al pecho-. Me estás asustando…

- Yo también estoy algo asustada- dijo dubitatiba.

- No me digas que tu…- Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca-. No me digas que estás embarazada- murmuró, Ginny lo negó-. ¿Entonces?

- Hermione…- la voz de Ginny salió temblorosa y su cuñada al notarlo no pudo evitar tomarle la mano para darle fuerzas-…yo creo que estoy comenzando a ver otra vez…- Hermione miró el rostro de Ginny sopesando lo que ella le acababa de confesar, se quedó en silencio un momento procesando la información.

- Pe-pero… ¿cómo es…?

- No lo sé…- respondió Ginny aguantándose las ganas de llorar mientras se erguía hasta sentarse.

- ¿Estás segura?- Ginny apretó los labios-. Digo… ¿no crees que pueda ser una ilusión o algo…?

- No sé- Hermione la abrazó de sopetón y Ginny se dejó reconfortar por el amor de su amiga.

- ¿Sabes lo que eso significa no?- indagó totalmente contenta-. ¡Claro! Por eso los dolores de cabeza.

- Yo pensé lo mismo que tú- Ginny se liberó del abrazo de oso de su amiga y dejó que su cabeza descansara contra sus rodillas las cuales tenía flexionadas contra su pecho.

- ¿Y cuándo empezó?- insistió Hermione pasándole un vaso de limonada.

- Hace unas semanas, creo que Harry fue el causante de todo esto…

- ¿Y por qué piensas que él tuvo que ver?

- Porque ya sabes, él me ayudó con eso de los colores…

- Si…

- Y a partir de entonces pude comenzar a soñar con viejos rostros, hasta que ya no estaba segura de si estaba soñando o no- Hermione cruzó sus piernas y apoyó ambas manos sobre las rodillas de Ginny inclinándose hacia ella.

- Cuéntame, confía en mí.

- Esta mañana me pasó dos veces- prosiguió la pelirroja enredando sus dedos con los de su amiga-. Me desperté estando sola y tenía frío, Harry se acercó a mi y le pude ver el rostro…- los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas-. Pensé que estaba soñando, pero él después mientras cocinábamos, me dijo que estuvo ahí un rato antes de que me levantara y dijo lo que yo le escuché decir en mi supuesto sueño.

- Ginny…

- Le vi el rostro ¿entiendes?- Hermione le quitó el vaso de limonada de la mano el cual amenazaba con derramarse y le acarició el cabello.

- Comprendo lo que debe ser para ti…

- Pude ver sus ojos verdes, sus labios finos, su cabello siempre alborotado…- sonrió con tristeza-. Y yo que me desperté pensando que había sido imaginación mía.

- Mírale el lado positivo a todo esto que te está pasando, si realmente recuperas la vista- Hermione se quedó callada no pudiendo expresar todo lo que sentía, era como si algo grande y pesado se le hubiese metido en la garganta impidiéndole hablar-. Imagínate…- empezó a derramar lágrimas-. Sería increíble- se le quebró la voz.

- No… no llores Hermione- Ginny pasó sus dedos por las mejillas de su amiga y secó las pequeñas gotitas que habían salido de sus ojos

- Sígueme contando- le pidió la castaña.

- Luego cuando me estaba bañando, Harry había bajado a hacer unas compras- tomó aire-. Cuando salí de la ducha tuve un fuerte dolor de cabeza e incluso pensé que iba a desmayarme… entonces me agarré del lavabo que fue lo primero que encontré y cuando levanté la cabeza me vi reflejada en el espejo…

- Vaya.

- Te juro que me quedé de piedra- Hermione suspiró acariciando otra vez el cabello de su amiga, y con una pequeña sonrisa le preguntó:

- ¿Y te gustó lo que viste?

- Después de tantos años… fue algo… impresionante- le sonrió a su amiga-. Y sí, me vi joven, con el cabello largo y la piel con pecas, las mismas que me molestaban de pequeña.

- Te habrás dado cuenta entonces de lo linda que eres- reiteró Hermione acariciándole la espalda.

- Espera a que me recupere del todo y te pueda ver a ti- Hermione rió con ganas llamando la atención de Ron y Harry los cuales estaban en el agua jugando con Lilah.

- Escucha mis palabras, te encontrarás con una mujer de cabello indisciplinado y rostro serio- se acercó a su amiga-. Pero en la que siempre podrás confiar.

- Gracias…- susurró Ginny y luego giró su cabeza hacia donde procedían los ruidos que Ron y Harry hacían al jugar con la perra.

- ¿De qué se reían?- preguntó Harry dejándose caer junto a Ginny, apoyando el codo en la lona y sosteniendo su cabeza con la palma de su mano.

- Hablábamos de la vida- dijo Hermione sacando de una de las canastas unos cuantos platos y vasos-. ¿Les parece que comamos ahora? No sé ustedes pero con Ginny estamos que morimos de hambre…

- Comparto la idea de ustedes, jugar con este demonio me hace estar hambriento- Lilah se sentó junto a Ron y dejó que este le acariciara el lomo, luego se tiró sobre su espalda y levantó las patas dejando que el hombre le hiciera cosquillas en la panza.

Harry observó como Hermione y Ginny hablaban de forma compinche, supo que algo había pasado ahí, algo que se le estaba escapando. Pero sin embargo, por lo compenetradas que estaban en su charla, y lo felices que parecían, supo que no era nada de que preocuparse.

La tarde en ese día de playa voló de forma desmesurada, Ron se encontró durmiendo junto a Lilah bajo la sombra de una palmera luego de comerse medio budín de chocolate con arándonos. No sin antes obligar a su hermana a enseñar a Hermione la receta de ese postre. Harry por su parte se había recostado en las piernas de Ginny mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello y Hermione leía un libro reclinada sobre una enorme almohada.

- ¿No te duele la cabeza?- Ginny negó lentamente sin dejar de masajear la cabeza de su novio dormido.

- No… igual tengo por las dudas las pociones en mi bolso.

- Deberías ir al sanador a comentarle…- miró a Harry el cual estaba dormido-. Ya sabes.

- Lo haré lo antes posible…- titubeó y Hermione la miró con comprensión.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- ¿Lo harías por mi?- Hermione rió suavemente.

- ¡Que pregunta la tuya! Sabes que si…

Ron y Harry luego de sus siestas volvieron a jugar en el agua, y en un determinado momento tomaron a las dos amigas de las piernas y no tuvieron piedad con ellas a la hora de meterlas al mar.

Ginny tragó agua salada y le pegó a su novio de forma cariñosa en la espalda evitando que él la abrazara. Sin embargo él fue más hábil y tomándola de su trasero la levantó del suelo y ella, a modo de reconocimiento envolvió sus piernas la cintura del chico y dejó que él la besara, como tanto le gustaba a ella que él hiciese.

Harry tenía la espalda caliente por el sol, pero también estaba húmeda por el agua del mar. Las risas de Hermione y Ron los rodeaban pero ellos sólo estaban pendientes del beso que se daban, tampoco importaba que Lilah hubiese saltado hacia Harry y se sostuviera en dos patas apoyándose en las piernas del chico.

- Sabes a sal- le dijo ella risueña. Harry la tomó con más firmeza de las piernas y comenzó a correr hacia lo más hondo en donde el agua les cubría la cintura.

- ¿Te gusta el mar?

- Me encanta…

Harry la abrazó por la fresca cintura y dejó que al agua los mojara ambos.

- ¡Está fría!- gritó ella divertida, Harry buscó los labios de ella con su boca, no se cansaba nunca de besarla.

Luego de secarse y levantar todas las cosas, merendaron de forma improvisada en al auto cuando Harry y Hermione bajaron en una gasolinera a comprar café para llevar y algo dulce y empalagoso para comer. Lilah se había dormido sobre las piernas de Ginny y Ron había encendido la radio.

- Deja la radio que me gusta ese tema- le pidió Ginny, Ron le subió un poco el volumen. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos dejando que las música invada el lugar.

- ¿Y cómo te está yendo en el trabajo?

- Muy bien, me gusta mucho lo que hago… Oye…

- ¿Si?

- Gracias por apoyarnos a Harry y a mi- Ron miró a su hermana por el espejo retrovisor-. Sé que no debe haber sido fácil para ti aceptarlo.

- Confío en Harry, pero sobre todo confío en ti, Ginny- la chica puso su mano sobre el hombro de Ron y se lo apretó cariñosamente.

- Debo decirte algo importante, luego, si te quedas esta noche a cenar…- Ron notó la duda en sus palabras.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No es malo… pero creo…- las risas de Harry y Hermione al acercarse rompieron el momento pero Ginny dándole otro apretón continuó-. En serio, no es malo.

El café no estaba lo suficientemente bueno, pero luego de jugar en el agua y estar todo el día bajo los rayos del sol casi cualquier cosa les venía bien. Harry había elegido unas pequeñas tartas individuales que tenían un buen aspecto, sin embargo el sabor rancio de la masa y el aroma a conservantes hicieron que el apetito de Ron se cerrara, cosa que era casi imposible que sucediera. Ginny comió algunos bocados, ella sostuvo que si le ponían un poco de ganas tal vez tendrían un mejor sabor. Más tarde, y con más café, Ron, sabio conocedor de la buena comida, se apareció con una bolsa llena de muffins tibios y deliciosamente dulces, de la cual comieron hasta que no quedó ninguno.

Al llegar a La Madriguera la noche había caído sobre ellos, se podía ver salir el humo de la chimenea, y Harry podía incluso sentir el delicioso sabor de la carne asada. Ginny se apuró a salir del auto, ella sabía que su hermano ya debía haber llegado, así que sin esperar más, y tomando una de las canastas caminó hacia la casa siendo inconsciente de los relámpagos de luz que inundaban sus ojos cuando se iba acercando a la puerta de la casa.

La emoción era tanta, que no reconoció el aroma a comida que había en el lugar ni tampoco el rostro de sus hermano, sino que su vista se enfocó en una pequeña niña que estaba sentada sobre la escalera con su pequeña muñeca.

- ¿Victoire?- la llamó con una sonrisa. La pequeña se dio la vuelta al instante, con su cabello rubio brillante y un hermoso vestido violeta lleno de lazos rosados.

- ¡Tía Ginny!- gritó la pequeña al verla. Y Ginny pudo verla perfectamente corriendo hacia ella, con una sonrisa garrafal, con sus dientes enormes recién salidos y sus manitas pequeñas que ahora le rodeaban el cuello.

- ¡Eres preciosa!- exclamó risueña cuando una descarga del más intenso dolor atravesó su nuca ascendiendo por su cabeza hasta llegar a la frente.

Ginny se tambaleó en el lugar y Harry que entraba detrás de ella la tomó de los brazos y sostuvo a la pequeña niña. Victoire fue atraída a los brazos de su madre mientras Ginny se tomaba la cabeza con las manos llamando la atención de todos sus hermanos.

- ¡Ginny!- exclamó alguien pero Ginny estaba mareada, un remolino de colores se presentaba frente a sus ojos, expresiones preocupadas, las paredes de su casa, y ese intenso dolor que no la dejaba pensar.

Hasta que de pronto cayó en el vacío, y no supo más nada.

* * *

Me han dicho que tal vez la historia va un poco rápido, y yo también lo pienso así, pero la única excusa que tengo es que fue una historia ideada para terminarse en los menos capítulos posibles, y es algo que he cumplido. Además a mi favor debo decir que es una historia que me costó bastante escribir en ciertas partes, por lo que pido que me disculpen si ven algo que desentona con la historia.

Y sí, es lo que ustedes piensan, ahora sólo resta esperar si es algo permanente o solo transitorio. Yo ya lo sé, pero si ustedes quieren saberlo tendrán que esperar ahí hasta el próximo capítulo, que adelante ya, será el anteúltimo.

Muchas gracias por los hermosos reviews, y un saludo muy especial a Joanne y a Gise, dos personas hermosas.

Los quiero,

Jor.


	8. Toco, siento, miro

_Toco, siento, miro… _

Hermione abrazó a su novio con un brazo, mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba la cabeza de su amigo el cual la apoyaba contra el respaldo de esa incómoda silla.

Ginny se había desmayado la noche anterior y los medimagos la habían tenido en observación desde hacía más de doce horas. Hermione había dicho lo que Ginny le había confesado esa tarde, porque en su opinión esa era la razón del desmayo que había sufrido, y no estaba equivocada.

Los dolores, y esas imágenes que poco a poco comenzaron a aparecer frente a Ginny eran signo inequívoco de que algo estaba pasando. Los medimagos pronto le hicieron unos cuantos estudios y se apresuraron a cubrirle los ojos, las luces podían hacerle daño a su delicada vista, si es que ella efectivamente la estaba recuperando.

Los señores Weasley fueron a descansar a la Madriguera junto a los gemelos, Bill avisó a Fleur que pasaría la noche en el hospital y luego en la madrugada Fred y George se aparecieron con café y pastel de melaza para todos.

Harry estaba intranquilo, en parte se sentía culpable por obligarla a recordar los colores que podían haber desencadenado los todo lo que estaba pasando, pero por otro lado si ella de verdad había recuperado la vista… Ni siquiera podía pensar en lo feliz que sería, y ni hablar de Ron al cual los ojos le habían brillado de una manera impresionante, a pesar de la preocupación había esperanza, y Harry quería confiar en ello.

Ginny despertó unas cuantas horas después, los medimagos la habían sedado y una sanadora controlaba el goteo del suero. Ella había abierto los ojos sintiéndose aliviada, e intentando recordar lo que había pasado se le vino a la imagen de Victoire corriendo con su vestidito de lazos hacia ella, con una sonrisa hermosa y brillante. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y descubrió que sus ojos estaban vendados, ella quería sacarse la venda para descubrir si en verdad podía ver, pero una mano la detuvo.

- No debe quitarse la venda, señorita- dijo una mujer con una voz que denotaba su avanzada edad.

- ¿Usted quien es?- le preguntó la pelirroja con la voz rasposa.

- Soy Holly la sanadora de este piso, querida.

- ¿Por qué me han puesto esta venda?

- Los medimagos la han estado examinando y decidieron que la oscuridad era lo mejor para su vista, de momento.

- ¿He recuperado la vista?- Holly miró a la muchacha de la cama con una sonrisa.

- Así parece- respondió suavemente-. Pero la luz puede afectarle, por lo que irán ejercitando la visión poco a poco.

- Siento la cabeza pesada…- dijo Ginny luego de un rato en el cual había digerido la noticia que Holly le había dado.

- Esos son los sedantes, va a estar medicada contra el dolor y de a poco le irán disminuyendo la dosis hasta que ya no haya molestias- Ginny gimió al moverse-. ¿Tiene hambre?

- Un poco.

- Pediré un desayuno ligero para usted. Por cierto sus familiares están en la sala de espera, si quiero puedo decirles que pasen, pero sólo de a dos- Ginny se lo pensó un momento y le contestó:

- Quiero… quiero hablar con mi hermano, con Ronald. Sólo con él- Holly le dijo que si mientras salía de la habitación.

Ronald se había quedado dormido contra el brazo de Hermione pero cuando la puerta del pasillo en donde estaba la habitación de Ginny se abrió, el ruido lo hizo saltar en el lugar.

- ¿Ya se ha despertado?- preguntó uno de los gemelos.

- Está despierta y tiene ganas de hablar con ustedes- Fred chocó las manos con George antes de abrazarlo-. Pero me pidió que primero pasara Ronald.

Hermione le dio una palmada en la espalda a su novio y lo empujó de la silla, Ron se puso de pie torpemente y caminó hacia la puerta de donde salía la sanadora. La castaña miró a Harry con una sonrisa, y este le respondió de igual manera.

- Está en la habitación 7, enseguida le llevarán en desayuno, parece que ha despertado con hambre.

Ron caminó por el pasillo lleno de puertas cerradas hasta llegar a la número siete, la cual estaba abierta. Ginny se hallaba sentada sobre la cama con el cabello suelto cayendo por el anticuado camisón que su madre le había llevado, tenía una enorme venda cubriéndole los ojos y las manos las tenía apoyadas a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

- Ron ¿eres tú?- su hermano no les respondió, simplemente se acercó más a la cama y tomó una de las sillas para sentarse junto a ella-. Ron…- susurró ella reconociéndolo.

Ron le acarició uno de los brazos sin dejar de observar su rostro, sus ojos cubiertos con esa venda que no la dejaba ver, mirar, esa nueva capacidad que creía perdida.

- ¿Por qué no me contaste?- le preguntó suavemente, no siendo un reproche ni tampoco una intención de querer dar lástima, Ginny tragó saliva antes de contestar.

- Porque no me había dado cuenta hasta ayer por la mañana. Porque no me animaba a contarte algo de lo que yo ni siquiera estaba segura, y porque tampoco quería hacerme ilusiones…

- Pero Hermione…- replicó Ron suavemente.

- Debía hablarlo primero con alguien, no podía ser contigo, y tampoco con Harry- le tomó la mano-. Anda, no te lo tomes a pecho, Ron…- él la miró y una sonrisa se le formó en los labios.

- Me alegro de que tengas posibilidades de recuperar la vista, Ginny.

- Y todo es gracias a ti- él negó suavemente.

- No es cierto, todo lo hiciste tú sola, y con la ayuda de Harry- fue el turno de ella para negar.

- ¿Y cómo es que Harry llegó a mi vida?

- No tiene nada que ver…

- Ron, si tu no hubieses entrado ese día al compartimiento en donde estaba Harry, si tu no hubieses sido el gran amigo que eres… ¿es que no entiendes todas las cosas que haces?

- No te olvides que fui yo el que…

- No, tu no fuiste, ninguno tuvo la culpa. Así como tú me llevaste a jugar al árbol yo me trepé bien alto sin importarme tus advertencias. Los dos éramos unos niños, Ron- le sonrió.

- Pero has vivido todos estos años…

- ¿Y qué tiene?- respondió ella de forma sincera-. Han sido los mejores años de mi vida, he conocido a personas realmente muy importantes y he vivido experiencias inigualables en esta condición.

- Tu vida hubiese sido diferente.

- Lo sé, pero no hubiese vivido las cosas tan intensas que viví- apretó las manos de Ron y se las llevó a los labios, al rostro-. Cierra los ojos y dime lo que sientes, ¿lo entiendes? Son cosas que yo sí he aprendido a disfrutar, el aroma de un buen café, el viento jugando con mi cabello…

- Ginny.

- Los amigos que hice en el colegio fueron mi sustento, y en la universidad conocía personas maravillosas que no dudaron en abrir un universo de sonidos y sensaciones que de otra forma no hubiese podido conocer- tomó aire un momento, intentando convencer con sus palabras al cabeza dura de su hermano-. Entiende que he sido muy feliz, todo lo feliz que he podido. No sé que sería de mi vida hoy, pero dudo que hubiese estudiado música, seguramente estaría trabajando en el ministerio o tal vez volando en una escoba por el cielo- se acercó a su hermano-. Pero quiero que entiendas una cosa, de todos modos hubiese podido ser feliz, tal y como lo soy ahora.

- Pero…

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes?- Ginny se acercó más a su hermano enderezándose en la cama-. Tengo seis hermanos que sé que me adoran, dos cuñadas y dos sobrinas a las que amo, y unos padres inigualables- sonrió-. He salido con muchos chicos que de verdad supieron quererme, me hicieron conocer lo que era el amor entre un hombre y una mujer y Harry volvió a mi vida dándome la lección final. Tal vez ni siquiera estaría con Harry ahora, tal vez estaría casada con un cerdo alcohólico y llena de hijos…

- Tal vez estarías fea y embarazada de tu cuarto hijo- ella rió suavemente justo en el momento que una mujer vestida de celeste entraba al cuarto con una bandeja.

- Aquí te dejo el desayuno, querida…- dijo la mujer.

- Muchas gracias- la mujer se fue-. Si me lo alcanzas te puedo convidar con alguna de mis tostadas.

- ¡Eso es chantaje!- se quejó Ron poniendo la bandeja sobre las piernas de Ginny.

- Y yo soy experta en eso- replicó Ginny untando una tostada con mantequilla-. ¡Es asquerosa la comida de hospital!- exclamó asqueada.

- Y solo a ti se te ocurre quedarte internada en un día como este…

- ¿Y qué tiene de especial?- indagó llevándose la tostada a la boca.

- Es lunes- respondió él con simplicidad.

- ¿Y qué tiene que sea lunes?

- Y bueno, luego de venir comiendo como hipogrifo todo el fin de semana, no hay que esperar menos de un lunes, ¿no?- Ginny volvió a reír.

- No tienes remedio Ron…

Molly llegó al hospital un rato después de que Bill le avisara que Ginny ya había despertado. Al llegar vio a todos ahí esperando y preguntó lo que estaba pasando.

- Ron está allí con ella, Ginny pidió hablar con él primero- le infirmó Bill tomando del café que Harry había comprado.

- Pero de eso hace ya como una hora- se quejó George-. ¿Qué se piensa? ¿qué él es el único hermano que tiene?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco al oír las palabras cargadas de celos contra su novio. Miró a Harry el cual tomaba distraído de su té y sonrió. Si Ron estaba hacía tanto tiempo allí con Ginny era porque estaban hablando al fin relajados.

Molly decidió ir a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando, no vaya a ser cosa que se terminaran matando entre ellos. Sin embargo lo que se encontró al entrar a la habitación fue muy diferente.

Ron estaba sentado junto a Ginny en la cama mientras comían las tostadas que Ron había multiplicado. Ambos reían de algo que él había dicho y ella decía algunas cosas entre lágrimas que no llegó a entender.

- ¿Se divierten niños?- indagó con una sonrisa acercándose a la cama.

- ¡Mamá!- exclamó Ginny con alegría aceptando el beso que su madre le dio en la frente.

- ¿Cómo te sientes cariño?- le acarició el pelo mientras Ron se bajaba de la cama.

- Fresca como una lechuga- Ron le sonrió suavemente y salió de la habitación dejándolas solas.

Al llegar a la sala de espera Hermione se apuró en acercarse a él, pero el gesto relajado y feliz en el rostro de su novio la hizo serenarse y respirar tranquila.

- ¿Y cómo está?- él sonrió mostrándole todos los dientes.

- Hambrienta- miró a Harry-. Será mejor que cuando entres le lleves algo decente para comer porque creo que matará a alguien si sigue comiendo esas tostadas rancias y sin sabor.

- ¿Ella…?

- Ella está bien, pero creo que tendrán que hacer algo para mantenerla acostada en aquella cama- los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas-. Puede ver Harry…- susurró cuando Hermione lo soltó dejándolo moverse libremente-. Puede ver y es gracias a todo lo que has hecho por ella, hermano- dijo abrazándolo con fuerza siendo correspondido por Harry.

Hermione miró a su novio afligida, y a pesar de que sus lágrimas eran de felicidad un sollozo que no pudo ocultar con sus manos fue suficiente para que Ron la abrazara y la consolara como él había hecho con ella.

Harry prefirió que primero sean sus hermanos los que la vieran, prefería hablar con ella a solas, compartir ese momento como solo ellos sabían, disfrutando de la compañía del otro y en silencio, o hablando, o como ella quisiera, porque algo que sabía con certeza era que estando a su lado podía hablar o no hacerlo y siempre estaría a gusto. Haciendo tiempo se dirigió a la confitería y compró muchas de las chucherías preferidas de ella, y una vez en el piso, cuando al fin era su momento de entrar, recién se dio cuenta de la enormidad de lo que acababa de pasar.

Ginny estaba recuperando la vista y algo grande y enorme se iba a asentar en su vida, era un cambio sumamente importante y tal vez quisiera vivirlo a solas, en la intimidad de sus recuerdos, de sus sentimientos. Él sabía lo que era condenarse a una vida, y de un momento a otro que todo diera un cambio mostrándole algo nuevo en el camino. La profecía sobre y sobre Voldemort había sido una cicatriz muy fuerte, una carga muy pesada, pero cuando finalmente venció y pudo ser libre de esa cadena, de repente se sintió un poco perdido, y hasta tuvo la necesidad de estar solo, sabiendo sin embargo que sus personas queridas estarían allí para él.

En el subsuelo había un modesto puestito que surtía variedad a los largos días de los familiares acompañando a sus seres queridos mientras eran atendidos. Harry sonriéndole a la anciana mujer, muy parecida a aquella que empujaba el recordado carrito con chucherías en el expreso de Hogwarts, le pidió algo de cada cosa, entre plumas de regaliz, calderos de calabaza, grageas de todos los sabores y ranas de chocolate, Harry saludó a varias personas que se acercaron a saludarlo. Luego de pagar y colocar en una bolsita de cartón todo lo que había comprado comenzó el camino de regreso a la habitación en donde estaba Ginny.

o0o0o

Ginny podía sentir como el dolor de cabeza se asomaba de a poco entre sus pensamientos, sentía el cuerpo pesado y le estaba dando sueño. La sanadora le había dado unas pociones para el dolor apenas había entrado, y aún no se había cumplido el tiempo necesario para darle otra dosis, por lo que debería aguantarse el dolor, siempre y cuando fuera soportable.

Sus padres y todos sus hermanos la habían visitado, al igual que sus cuñadas y sus pequeñas sobrinitas recién llegadas de Francia. Sin embargo la persona que ella esperaba aún no llegaba, Ron y su madre estaban al lado de ella hablando despacio, evitando levantar mucho la voz para que su molestia no se viera aumentada. Molly le acariciaba la cabeza pasando sus gruesos dedos por su largo y algo despeinado cabello, mientras que Ron le tomaba la mano y jugaba con ella, pasando sus dedos entre los de Ginny, apretándoselos brevemente para luego volver a soltárselos y así continuamente.

Ginny notaba como el sopor y el cansancio se hacían de ella y como de un momento a otro ya no sentía nada. Cuando despertó no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, todo estaba en silencio, y cuando al fin fue conciente de sus sentidos, aguzó el oído y pudo sentir como alguien a su lado respiraba pausadamente.

_Harry._

Ginny sintió como los ojos comenzaban a escocerle y sintió que algo se le asentaba en la garganta no dejándola respirar. Intentó moverse, pero el brazo de Harry la sostenía por la cintura mientras él dormía con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de ella. Ginny aspiró hondo dejando que el aroma de Harry entrara por su nariz e hiciera revolotear esas miles de mariposas que siempre sentía cuando estaba a su lado.

Harry se comenzó a mover y tuvo que parpadear muchas veces para poder despertarse. Se talló los ojos y bostezó mientras buscaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta el reloj del hermano de Molly Weasley que le habían regalado para su décimo séptimo cumpleaños.

- ¿Harry?- el aludido miró a Ginny la cual estaba despierta, ella sonrió de forma vacilante y él se acercó para darle un beso.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Fatal… pareciera que me hubiese pasado un hipógrifo por encima- él rió brevemente acariciando su cabello-. ¿Qué hora es?

- Es de mediodía.

- ¿Cuánto he dormido?

- Digamos que unas veinte horas- ella abrió la boca sorprendida.

- Vaya… oye, ¿y tú has descansado algo?

- A la noche no pude quedarme contigo, pero tu madre lo hizo, hoy le toca a Hermione y mañana a Fleur, son políticas del hospital- Ginny suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Has dormido?

- Me he quedado con Ron y Hermione en el departamento, he dormido algo, pero estoy muerto de sueño- Ginny le hizo una caricia con el dorso de su mano pasando sus dedos por sus mejillas, su nariz y los labios-. ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?

Ginny guardó silencio por un momento.

- No quería ilusionarte, ni ilusionarme, Harry- él no le dijo nada, simplemente le tomó la mano y le dio un beso en el dorso-. Al principio creí que eran fantasías mías, recuerdos del pasado mezclados con ideas y las cosas que tú me contabas, pero luego, cuando me vi yo misma, cuando el espejo me devolvió la mirada…

- Por eso estabas tan callada, Hermione me lo contó.

- Si…...- dejó que el la mimara-, ¿te han dicho algo los sanadores?

- Hay que esperar a que te saquen la venda, el medimago vendrá dentro de algunas horas a verte y examinará tu evolución.

Ginny se puso de lado y apoyó su cabeza en la mano de Harry, él con la otra mano le acarició el brazo y luego el cuello, despacio se inclinó sobre ella tomándola de la cabeza y le dio un beso a conciencia que la hizo gemir.

- Espero por ti que hayas recuperado la vista, y si no es así, todos los días haré algo para que no te olvides de cómo era- ella le sonrió acariciando el rostro de Harry.

- Eres hermoso…

- No tanto como tú- Harry se dejó acariciar como siempre ella hacía con él.

- No en serio- pasó sus dedos por las cejas de Harry-. Tienes unos ojos preciosos, no recuerdo haber visto un verde tan intenso en toda mi infancia, Harry.

- Son como los de mi madre, ella era pelirroja como tú- Ginny pasó sus dedos por los labios de él.

- Tienes los labios finos, y me gusta, pero el inferior es más grande y así es más fácil mordértelo...- acotó riendo.

- ¿Tienes genes vampíricos?- indagó él divertido.

- Lo único que tengo es novio muy guapo que me está cuidando siempre- acercó el rostro a Harry y lo besó con ganas, se inclinó en la cama y lo abrazó por el cuello dejándolo apoderarse de sus labios.

- No deberías moverte tanto- le dijo cuando ella se puso insistente en el beso, sin embargo no pudo evitar devolvérselo.

- Cállate…

- Podría entrar alguien- pero se vieron obligados a separarse cuando el carraspeo de un hombre se hizo presente en la habitación.

- Lamento la interrupción- un hombre vestido con un guardapolvo blanco los miraba con cariño-. Hola Harry, Ginny.

- Neville- Harry se acercó a Neville y lo abrazó con ganas-. ¿Cómo has estado?

- Aquí me ves, trabajando- sonrió devolviéndole el abrazo.

- Hola Nev- susurró Ginny.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó dejando su carpeta sobre una mesa.

- Algo mejor.

- El doctor Hudgens me ha dado órdenes de examinarte yo, él ha tenido que salir del país por cuestiones personales- Holly, la sanadora, ingresó a la habitación y saludó con un murmullo a Harry.

- ¿Y que harán conmigo?- indagó Ginny.

- Yo seguiré con tu tratamiento, ahora lo importante es aliviarte el dolor. Y te voy a ser muy sincero- le dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama-. Tienes muchas posibilidades de recuperar la vista, Hudgens te ha estado administrando unas pociones para aliviar el malestar, y por lo que me ha contado tus episodios de visión son cada vez más seguidos.

- ¿Hay alguna explicación?- Neville se encogió de hombros y miró a Harry.

- No tengo la respuesta, tal vez algo hizo clic en tu cabeza y le ordenó a tu cerebro que captara eso que tus ojos miraban, no sé si me entiendes.

- ¿Puedo haber sido una emoción fuerte?- le preguntó Harry.

- Puede ser, ¿te has llevado alguna impresión o…?- Ginny le apretó la mano a su novio.

- Harry…- sonrió-. Él me ha estado enseñado los colores con los sabores, con el tacto- Neville miró a Harry con los ojos abiertos.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- El verde representa diferentes sabores, olores, y Harry me ha enseñado a recordarlo oliendo el césped, masticando una hojitas de menta- Neville le sonrió a Harry y a la vez acarició el brazo de Ginny.

- Entonces ahí tenemos la respuesta, han hecho un trabajo fenomenal- se puso de pie-. Nunca lo había pensado, pero es una buena técnica para intentar ayudar a los pacientes- le tomó el pulso a Ginny y auscultó su presión-. Bien, ahora revisaré tus ojos por lo que tendré que sacarte la venda, Ginny.

- ¿Podré ver?

- Yo creo que sí, pero puede ser un poco doloroso. Por eso iremos cubriendo eso con las pociones hasta que al fin te adaptes a esto y ya el dolor remita por si solo- Ginny asintió de forma solemne. Harry la ayudó a bajar los pies de la cama y le dio una bata con la cual cubrir su ropa de cama. Puso en sus pies unas graciosas pantuflas y la condujo hacia una silla en donde Neville la examinaría.

- Estate tranquila- le susurró Harry al oído depositando luego un beso en su mejilla.

- Holly, cierra las ventanas por favor, necesito que haya poca luz así sus ojos se acostumbran de a poco- la sanadora corrió las cortinas que impedían el paso de la luz y se acercó a Ginny apretando con un cariño maternal su hombro-. Ahora yo te sacaré la venda, pero debes mantener los ojos cerrados y abrirlos cuando yo te diga.

- Bien.

Neville se puso de espaldas a Ginny y comenzó a sacarle el vendaje de los ojos, empezó a girar la venda alrededor de su cabeza hasta que la tela cayó sobre los hombros de Ginny dejando la cara al descubierto.

- Ahora escúchame, ábrelos a de a poco, si te duele los vuelves a cerrar, las pociones que te estamos dando ayudarán a aliviarlo, así que no debes preocuparte- Neville se inclinó sobre ella poniéndose en frente-. Abre los ojos- le ordenó.

Ginny abrió los ojos lentamente y vio todo oscuro, parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a ello y pudo ver unas siluetas, sin embargo no las distinguía bien.

- Ahora voy a encender la luz de tu mesa de noche, está a tus espaldas así no es demasiado molesta, Holly- la sanadora encendió la luz y Ginny cerró los ojos rápidamente por la impresión, pero al volver a abrirlos lo primero que vio fue el rostro de un hombre con la barba algo crecida, ojos de un color claro y una sonrisa amistosa-. Hola…

Ginny le sonrió y luego movió la cabeza hacia un costado en donde un hombre de cabello oscuro y algo alborotado la miraba con un inmenso cariño, los ojos a Ginny se le llenaron de lágrimas, intentó limpiárselas con las manos pero al acercarlas a su rostro no pudo evitar quedarse viéndolas, llorando y riendo por la emoción.

- Puedo ver…- murmuró eufórica, miró a Harry y vio que él le sonreía, esos labios perfectamente dibujados que ella había imaginado más de una vez le sonreían a ella, esos ojos verdes brillantes como esmeraldas colgando en el cielo nocturno eran sólo de ella y una nueva oportunidad se abría a su paso-. Puedo ver Harry...

- Si cariño, puedes ver...- Harry tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras Neville correspondía al abrazo de la chica.

- Ahora con una linterna voy a ver como está tu nervio óptico, va a resultar un poco molesto, pero es un momento nada más- Ginny dejó que Neville la examinara, lo cierto es que la luz le había hecho doler un poco la cabeza, pero nada de que preocuparse.

Ginny se puso de pie cuando Neville y Holly salieron de la habitación, Harry la encontró a medio camino con un fuerte abrazo que ella respondió efusivamente. Los ojos de Ginny le recorrían el rostro, miraba sus cejas y sus pestañas, aquellas oscuras y tupidas que enmarcaban sus hermosos ojos. Luego su mirada viajó hasta sus labios, sus dientes, la sonrisa sincera que le regalaba, después nuevamente a sus ojos que nunca se cansaría de mirar.

- Ven…- le pidió él acercándola a la cama, la hizo sentar y sacó del pequeño cajón de la mesa de noche un espejo de mano que le pasó a su novia-. Mírate…

Las manos le temblaron a Ginny cuando tomó ese objeto, y cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo nuevamente se quebró en llanto.

- Tus ojos también son preciosos, parecen de chocolate- ella rió pasando sus manos por sus ojos oscuros, observando el color de su piel y la cantidad de pecas que inundaban sus mejillas y su nariz.

- Cuando era pequeña pensaba que de grande se me borrarían.

- Pero a mi me encanta vértelas, te hacen ver encantadora- Ginny se abrazó a Harry sintiendo como algo nuevo se formaba dentro de ella.

- Gracias… gracias por todo.

- Basta…- la instó a acostarse y a descansar-. Duerme un poco.

- No tengo sueño- pero Harry no pudo replicar nada porque la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a Ron y a Hermione entrar muy animados.

Ginny miró a los recién llegados y sonrió.

- Vaya Hermione, lo que decías de tu pelo indomable era cierto- la sonrisa de la castaña se quebró un momento y el rostro se le transformó en algo escarlata y los ojos se la achicaron al igual que sus labios-. Y Ron, realmente haces una hermosa pareja con mi amiga- Hermione había comenzado a llorar.

- Ginny- Ron se acercó presuroso a la cama y envolvió con los brazos a su hermana-. Oh, Ginny, no sabes lo feliz que me siento- su hermana le limpió las lágrimas y apoyó su frente contra la de él.

- Tienes los ojos de papá- le dijo acariciándolo-. Te has convertido en un hombre muy guapo.

Hermione ahogó una risa llorosa en los brazos de Harry y dejó que él le acariciara la espalda.

- Mira lo que has hecho…- le susurró al oído.

Él como toda respuesta elevó las cejas y luego le sonrió.

- Eres increíble…- Hermione abrazó más fuerte a su amigo mientras miraba a su novio y a su cuñada envueltos en un abrazo que parecía nunca acabar.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus lindas palabras, finalmente pasó lo que muchos de ustedes esperaban, como no podía ser de otra manera. Mucho para decir no tengo, más no podía extender todo esto, por una simple razón de que simplemente tenía que pasar. A esta historia, la cual me gustó mucho escribir, le queda un sólo capítulo, que pronto estaré publicando.

Para comentar, mucho no tengo, tal vez algún detalle, la sanadora se llama Holly, y si se fijan en todas las historias en donde algún episodio transcurre en San Mungo, siempre aparece ella. Mi mamá es enfermera, y este personaje está basado en ella, y nada, quería comentarles eso.

He respondido todos los reviews del capítulo anterior como hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía, así que me siento realizada. Este capítulo se los dedico a todos ustedes, los que siempre leen, los que comentan y los que no lo hacen, pero en especial a las personas que tienen al lado, o bien cerca a alguien diferente, alguien con capacidades distintas, personas maravillosas que hacen un poco mejor al mundo mostrando su deseo de vivir y ser felices.

¡Los quiero mucho! Nunca se les olvide.

Jor


End file.
